Grâce à lui
by lylooo99
Summary: Les chose n'arrive jamais sans raison.J'ai cru gouté au bonheur durant ces mois passé avec Edward ,mais quand mes yeux on rencontré les siens j'ai su immédiatement que c'était faux.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ma mère Renée ma toujours dis que rien n'arrive par hasard .Chaque événements de notre vie que se soit le bonheur ,la tristesse ou la colère sont des émotions que l'on ai forcément amené a vivre un jour ou l'autre .

Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ces trois là en l'espace de 24h.

Hier j'étais heureuse ,aimé par Edward mon vampire et par sa famille (peut être pas par Rosalie),et aujourd'hui je suis seule dans les bois ,recroquevillé ,en pleure , mon cœur brisé en mille morceau car ma maladresse légendaire à refait surface .

Pourquoi les bonnes chose prend t-elle fin ?

Le proverbe, le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil est donc vrai .

Je finirai probablement seule sans avoir été véritablement aimé .

* * *

><p>Alors vous avez aimé?<p>

Dites moi vos impressions pour savoir si je continu ou non cet nouvelle fiction


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Souffrance

Trahison

Colère

Je ressens toute ces émotions .

Comment a-t-il put me quitter?

Il avait promit de rester avec moi.

_Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé."_

Ces mots étaient les derniers qu'il m'avait dit, et ils n'étaient pas les plus beaux qu'il m'ait prononcés.

Pour lui j'étais une sorte de défis a relever, une humaine ,naïve avec une odeur appétissante .

Comment ai-je pu croire a tous ces mensonges a lui et sa famille .

Ils sont partis sans un au revoir et Alice ma soit disant meilleur amie me voit-elle pas en ce moment en pleure dans les bois seule, dans la nuit ?

J'entens la voix d'un homme appeler mon nom mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre elle devient de plus en plus proche ;

-Bella

-Je suis là

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotis je ne crois pas qu'il m'ai entendue

-Bella ?

L'homme se rapproche de moi prend mon pouls surement pour s'assurer que je suis bel est bien vivante.

-Bella mon nom est Sam Uley peux- tu ouvrir les yeux ?C'est ton père qui m'envoie tu n'as rien a craindre .

Oh non Charlie ,il doit être fou d'inquiétude .Je dois avoir disparu depuis plusieurs heures et connaissant mon père il a dû envoyer la moitié de la population de Forks à ma recherche .

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement ,je distingue une poigné d'arbre et le ciel noir ;

Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de mon sauveur et la je vois le plus bel homme qui m'ai été donné de voir .

Grand dans les 1m85, thorce nu avec une musculature a faire tombé des adolescentes pubères ,des cheveux noir corbeau coupé court ,des lèvres pleines qui donne une invitation a les embrassés dans la minute et des yeux d'un marron foncé reflètant le même étonnement que dans les miens.

-Bella

Mon prénom dit de sa magnifique bouche me fis l'effet d'une caresse ,je n'arrive pas a détacher mes yeux des siens c'est comme si nous étions connecté l'un a l'autre .

-Sam

Et là, chose que je n'aurai jamais osé faire face a homme que je connais que depuis 5 minutes je lève ma main et la pose sur sa joue .

J'ignore pourquoi je fais cela mais je sentis le besoin de le faire .

Il semble apprécié car ses yeux sont clos , sa joue est pencher d'avantage sur ma main et ronronne comme le ferais un chat.

Sa peau est brulante comme si il avait de la fièvre mais j'apprécie grandement ,je suis geler et sa me change de la froideur des vampires.

-Sam ?

Il ouvre les yeux ,sourire au lèvre comme si je l'ai réveiller d'un beau rêve.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en retour il est magnifique.

-Oui?

-J'ai froid.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive je suis contre lui bercé dans ces bras musclé qui me font sentir en sécurité.

-Non tu va être geler toi aussi dis-je en essayant de me libéré tant bien que mal de son emprise

Il place sa bouche derrière mon oreille et me chuchote

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne crains pas le froid en plaçant un baiser derrière celle-ci

Cet infime petit baiser m'envoie des millier de frisson dans l'estomac ,il irradie une tel chaleur que je profite pour m'installer plus confortablement dans ces bras avec ma tête poser sur épaule et mes bras autour de son cou.

-Nous devons y aller ton père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Je pousse un soupire j'ai encore une fois oublier Charlie ,je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de Sam mais je dois rassurer mon père .

Comme si il a lu dans mon esprit Sam dis:

-Je ressens la même chose ,Bella

J'ai des milliers de questions a lui poser; il ya quelque heures mon cœur était briser par un vampire et sa famille .

Pourquoi je me sens complète en présence de cet homme inconnu ?

N'étais-je pas censé souffrir pour avoir aimer un être mythique?

Pourquoi mon amour pour Edw… pour lui me semble si dérisoire a ce que je ressens en cet instant?

Tant de question auxquels j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses.

* * *

><p>Je sais ce chapitre est court mais le meilleur reste a venir,dsl pour les fautes d'orthograghe et de grammaire .<p>

Merci pour les reviews sa me motive beaucoup pour que j'écrive la suite de ma fiction

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute posté dans la semaine alors patience.

A très bientot


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sam continuait a marcher a moyenne allure tandis que moi je l'admirais sous toute les coutures.

Il y a quelque chose de spéciale chez lui j'en mettrai ma main a coupé .Il a la carrure d'un homme qui pris des anabolisants et marcher avec quelqu'un dans ces bras et de plus de 50 kilos ne lui pose aucun soucis ,il est nullement essouffler .Et sa température corporelle est beaucoup trop élevé pour un être humain.

-La vue te plais ? demande t-il avec un sourire arrogant

-Tu n'as pas idée .

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche et sentis mes joues chauffer ,oh mon dieu je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi gêner de toute ma vie .Sa ne me ressemble pas de dire ce genre de phrase surtout devant un quasi inconnu.

Par contre Sam semble apprécié car il éclate de rire pour ma plus grande honte.

-Ne soit pas gêner Bella ,tes compliments et surtout les tiens me font extrêmement plaisirs alors n'es jamais peur de me dire ce que tu pense .

Je regarde dans ces yeux marron reflétant une honnêteté sans limite .

Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance, la dernière fois sa ne ma pas très bien réussi ,j'ai fini perdu dans les bois .

Mon cœur me dit oui je peux mais ma tête,elle me conseil de garder une petite part de méfiance .

-Qui es tu? Lui demande ai-je

Il sourit

-Comme tu le sait déjà mon nom est Samuel Uley mais tous le monde m'appel Sam ,je suis Quileute j'ai 21 ans et je vis a la push , seul dans une maison pas très éloigné de celle de Billy Black.

J'ai écouté son histoire sans l'interrompre mais il y a des blancs dans son récit .

-Qui es tu? répétais-je

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ,je vis a la push….

-Non qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Je ne comprend pas ?

C'est dingue pourquoi continue t-il a cacher la vérité?

-Pourquoi refuse -tu de me dire la toute la vérité ?Tu me dit à l'instant ne pas avoir peur de me confier a toi mais cet règle doit s'appliquer dans les deux sens si tu veux que ma confiance en toi persiste.

Sam me fixe intensément son regard sur moi est presque dérangeant alors je décide de continué mon monologue

-... Et de plus je ressens de chose étrange depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi et sa ne me semble d'autant plus bizarre car je te connais que depuis une demi heure alors que mon euh…. petit ami viens de me quitter .

Un grognement sort de sa poitrine quand j'ai fais mention d'Edw..de lui ,je sursaute malgré moi par sa réaction.

Sam semble en colère ,son corps se mit a tremblé.

-Sam est-ce que ça va? excuse moi je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère dis-je en baissant la tête

Je sentis ses doigts sous mon menton me forçant a lever le visage et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non Bella tu n'a pas a t'excuser c'est moi j'ai réagis de manière instinctif, j'aurai dû me douter que ces maudite sangsues étaient pour quelque chose dans ta disparition .

- Com..Comment les as- tu appelés ?demande ai-je d'une voix tremblante

-Bella les Quileutes n'ont jamais aimés les Cullen et le fais que ton ex dont je ne veux pas savoir le nom t'es abandonné seule dans les bois me met hors de moi.

Encore une fois j'ai un sentiment étrange sur les paroles qu'il vient de dire il a ya sens caché dans tout sa .C'est pas un scoop que les Quileutes n'on jamais aimé les Cullen ,je me souviens que Jacob m'en avait touché un mot lors de ma première visite a la push.

Je sais que cet conversation ne nous mènera a nulle ce soir autant la mettre de coté.

-Je ne veux plus jamais parler des Cullen ,ramène moi à la maison s'il te plait Sam.

Il me caresse les cheveux d'un geste tendre .

-Bella je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardon ,j'imagine que tu dois beaucoup souffrir a l'heure a actuelle .

-Il y a une heure je t'aurai dit oui j'ai mal, mais là maintenant je ressent que de l'indifférence et du ressentiment envers eux.

Il décide de ne pas argumenté, je met ma tête dans son cou et inhale son parfum, une odeur merveilleuse un mélange de vanille et miel qui me calme immédiatement ,il fait de même avec mes cheveux .

Je commence a distingué au loin de la lumière et des voix au alentour de la maison ,Sam presse le pas et me dit avant de quitter la foret

-Je sais que tu te pose beaucoup de question sur notre rencontre et sur que ce je suis ,mais soit patiente Bella en temps voulu tu sera tout .

Alors la question est simple as- tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour attendre ?

Je lui touche une nouvel fois la joue ,le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui d'une manière clair et qui j'espère convaincante.

-Oui j'attendrais.

Il me fit un sourire en fossette ravis de ma reponse ,continua son chemin et j'entendis la voix paniqué de Charlie crier mon nom.

-BELLA!

* * *

><p>Alors sa vous a plus ?<p>

pour l'instant mes chapitre son cours c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour vous les poster le plus souvent possible.

J'espère que mon histoire ne va pas trop vite pour vous ,mais le meilleur reste a venir.

A très vite.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mon père se rua vers nous .

-BELLA! Est-ce que tu vas bien chérie? Sam est-ce qu'elle va bien?

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de mon sauveur ,je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers mon père ,ni même lui parler ,il doit surement m'en vouloir de lui avoir infliger une peur pareil.

-Oui chef Swan, Bella va bien ,elle est seulement très fatiguée .

-Merci de l'avoir retrouver ,Bella viens dans mes bras on rentre a la maison .

Je commence à paniquer ,je ne veux pas quitter les bras de Sam ne serais qu'un instant.

Il du sentir mon malaise car il répondis a Charlie .

-Chef Swan ,sa ne me dérange pas de la porter jusqu'à chez vous.

Je sens le regard de Charlie sur moi, il décide ne pas argumenter , et laisse Sam me porter jusqu'à la maison .

Sam m'allongea sur le canapé ,j'ouvris les yeux et découvris un public dont il figure Jacob Black , son père Billy ,mon père bien sur et le docteur Gérandy.

Je me sentais mal a l'aise, moi qui n'aime pas être le centre d'attention me voila servis.

Mon père m'apporta une couverture et me la mis sur mon dos ,j'allais lui dire que c'étais inutile avec mon radiateur personnels mais une pression de la main de Sam sur la mienne me dissuada .

Le docteur Gérandy s'approcha de moi surement pour m'examiner .Sam lâcha ma main pour laisser plus d'espace au médecin. Cet absence de contact même un bref instant me mettais mal a l'aise , je me sentais incomplète sans lui a mes coté.

-Alors Bella ,tu nous a fais une belle frayeur ,dis moi as-tu mal quelques part ?

-Non docteur je me sens bien juste un peu fatigué

-D'accord très bien laisse moi t'examiner et ensuite je te laisserais tranquille.

Docteur Gerandy m'examina , mon père ne me quittais pas des yeux ,Jacob cependant fixait Sam d'un air soupçonneux mais celui-ci ne lui portais pas d'attention car Billy et lui se fixent du regard comme si ils avaient une conversation silencieuse.

-Voila jeune fille j'ai fini tu semble aller très bien .Tache de reposer, tu mérites quelques heures de sommeil.

Je hoche la tête ,désireuse d'en finir le vite possible

Charlie vint a la rencontre du médecin lui serra la main en le remerciant .

Une fois le docteur partis tous les hommes tournèrent leur regard vers moi.

En temps normal j'aurai trouver sa drôle si la situation n'était pas si absurde.

-Bella? dit la voix de Charlie

-Oui

-Peux tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te perde dans les bois?

Je ne veux pas avoir maintenant cet conversation avec mon père surtout devant mon public impatient de savoir le fin mots de l'histoire .Trop de chose ce sont passé aujourd'hui, je veux juste oublier cet journée a l'exception de ma rencontre avec Sam.

Je regarde ce dernier, nos yeux sont soudé l'un a l'autre .Plus rien de compte sauf le regard que projette Sam. Il a le regard d'un homme découvrant le soleil pour la première fois de son existence.

Charlie racla la gorge pour me faire revenir a la réalité ,je me détourne du regard de Sam pour faire face a mon père .

-Euh bon je crois que l'on va laisser Bella se reposer ,merci les gars d'être venus, surtout toi Sam tu a retrouver ma petite fille je te dois un fière chandelle.

-Sa ne seras pas nécessaire Chef Swan, je le referais pour elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Je rougis comme une tomate face a sa déclaration ,Charlie semble pas avoir compris le sens caché de cet phrase ,Billy lui ,a un grand sourire contrairement à Jacob qui lance un regards noir a mon sauveur .

-Bon je crois que l'on va y aller Jacob dit la voix profonde de Billy

-D'accord papa ,repose toi bien Bella on se verra plus tard .

-Ok et merci a vous deux.

Il prient la direction de la porte nous laissant Sam ,Charlie et moi dans un silence pesant.

- Papa je peux dire un mot seul a seul a Sam ne sera pas long promis

-D'accord mais 5 minutes pas plus tu dois te reposer, bonne soirée Sam et encore merci.

-Pas de problème Chef Swan ,bonne soirée.

Charlie pris la direction de la cuisine nous laissant Sam et moi seuls.

-Merci de m'avoir ramener chez moi Sam je ne sais pas comment te remercié.

-Inutile de me remercié Bella ,comme je l'ai dit tous a l'heure si cela est nécessaire je le referais .

Je me levais et entoure mes bras autour de son corps chaud et musclé ,en humant l'odeur sa peau.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille ,reste avec moi chuchotais-je

Il entoure également ces bras entoure de ma taille ,me lève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Bella tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester ,mais je ne serai pas loin je t'en fais la promesse

Je hoche la tête ,incapable de dire une phrase cohérente face a ses yeux hypnotisant .

-Je reviendrais demain quand ton père sera partis au travail nous aurons plus de temps pour discuter .

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui fait une bise sur la joue.

-D'accord bonne nuit Sam .

-Bonne nuit ma Bella et n'oublie je ne suis pas loin.

Il me donna un baiser sur le front en humant également mon odeur ,j'imagine qu'il doit ressentir le même malaise que moi au sujet de la distance entre nous .

Il donna un dernier regard brulant avant de tourner les talons en direction de la porte.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour mettre mes idées en place .

J'avais grand besoin d'une douche ,mes vêtements étaient humides et pleines de terre.

Je monte les escalier pour aller directement dans la salle de bain mais Charlie en a décider autrement .

-Bella?

Je me retourne et fis face a mon père ,je lui devais une explication mais il aurai était préférable dans des vêtement chaud et propre.

-Oui Char…papa

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je me suis perdus dans les bois ,papa .

Je déteste mentir a mon père ,mais si je lui avoue que mon copain vampire m'a abandonné dans les bois ,il prendrait son fusil et le traquerait .

-J'ai essayer de joindre Edward et sa famille mais personne n'a répondu, que ce passe t-il ?

-Les Cullen ont quitté la ville, Carlisle a reçu une offre d'emplois qui ne pouvais pas ce refuser dans un autre état , Ed...Edward me l'a annoncé tout a l'heure et a décider de mettre fin a notre relation voila fin de l'histoire.

-QUOI? Les Cullen ont quitté la ville et cet petite frappe a rompus avec toi ;Est-ce pour cet raison que tu a fini perdus dans le bois?

-Euh oui en quelque sorte, je voulais réfléchir après qu'Ed ..Edward m'est quitter et j'ai marcher sans que je m 'aperçoive que je me dirigeais dans les bois ,je voulais faire demi tour et rentrer a la maison mais je ne retrouvais plus le chemin.

Je ne suis pas trop doué dans l'art du mensonge mais j'espère que Charlie va avaler celui-ci.

-Hum et comment te sens tu vis-à-vis de sa ?

-Je vais bien je t'assure papa. J'ai besoin de prendre un douche papa on se voit demain?

Inutile de mentionner à Charlie ma colère envers les Cullen.

-Oui, oui ma chérie vas y repose toi je préviendrai le lycée que tu manquera les cours demain ,je serai sans doute pas là a ton réveil j'ai beaucoup de travail au poste.

-Pas de problème merci papa ,bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

* * *

><p>Je pris une longue douche pour me débarrasser de toute la saleté accumulé ces dernières heure passé dans le froid .<p>

Une fois habiller pour aller au lit je me dirige vers mon album photo pour regarder les photo de mon anniversaire .

Je l'ouvre et constate qu'il est entièrement vide .

Il avait tous pris ,ils avaient tous pris.

Mon avenir avec lui ,mes espoirs en l'espace de quelques seconde.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte ,dernière endroit de ma relation avec lui.

Soudain je vois une norme forme massive noir de la taille d'un cheval a proximité de la maison .

Je secoue la tête.

Mon imagination me joue tours ,je vraiment besoin de dormir.

Je me dirige dans mon lit imaginant les bras chauds et réconfortants de Sam enroulés autour de moi.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre il est comment. bien ou pas bien?<p>

Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes informatiques.

Bientot le chapitre 4 est en cour d'écriture.

A très vite.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

J'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, le soleil faisait son apparition .

Je regarde mon réveil, il été déjà 10 heure .J'étais vraiment épuiser la nuit dernière .

Ce sommeil a été réparateur peuplé de doux rêve dont Sam était la principale vedette.

Je pris une douche bien chaude et m'habilla d'un slim bleu et d'un pull blanc.

Je vais en direction de la cuisine pour me préparé une petit déjeuner quand j'entend la sonnette de la porte d'entré retentir.

Je me dirige vers la porte ,l'ouvre ,et me retrouve nez a nez devant un Sam vêtu d'uniquement d'un short.

Cet homme ne connait pas le port de chemise mais c 'est pas pour me déplaire. Bien au contraire.

Je lui souris , me pousse pour l'incité a entré.

Avant que je puisse enregistré quoique se soit ,je me retrouve bercée dans ses bras protecteur.

Je lève la tête pour mieux rencontré ces prunelle marrons:

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle.

Il me caresse la joue ,ferme les yeux, savourant sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

-As-tu bien dormis?

-Hum hum mieux que bien et toi? En ouvrant les paupières

-Disons qu'elle a été très intéressante.

Je hausse les sourcils, chaque mot qu'il prononce ont un double sens dont lui seul connait leurs significations. Je décide de changer de sujet , il m'a promit que serai tout d'ici peu de temps.

-J'allais faire mon petit déjeuner ,tu veux te joindre a moi?

Il me fait un sourire Made In Sam a en faire craquer plus d'une ,et me dit d'une voix étonnamment sexy:

-Avec grand plaisir .

Ces simples mots m'envoie des frissons dans tous le corps. Je me détache de lui a contre cœur et me dirige dans la cuisine pour nous préparé un bon petit festin.

Je sens son regard dans mon dos ,il observe tous mes faits et geste comme si c'était un film le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais vu.

-J'espère que tu as beaucoup d'appétit ,j'ai eu la main généreuse aujourd'hui j'ai fais a manger pour un régiment .en lui faisant face

Je sursaute malgré moi car je me retrouve devant son corps musclé , je ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix pour reprendre mes esprits ,cet apollon sera ma mort, bien sur dans le bon sens du terme .

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sa voix est beaucoup trop innocente a mon gout .

-Euh….oui dans le placard en haut a droite il ya des assiettes et des verres et le tiroir en bas a gauche les couverts.

Une fois la table dressé, je mis la nourriture a disposition pour que Sam puisse se servir en toute liberté.

-N''ai pas peur de te servir Sam comme je te l'ai dit j'ai eu la main généreuse.

-Merci Bella, en tout cas sa sent drôlement bon.

Je souris, ravie.

Notre repas se déroula dans un silence confortable .Sam semble apprécié la nourriture car c'est la troisième fois que je le vois se resservir.

Je me demande ou il stock toute sa ,il est superbement bien sculpté sans une once de graisse.

Toujours ,dans mes pensés j'entends la voix de Sam m'appeler.

-Bella….Bella?

-Oui désolée j'étais ailleurs tu disais?

Il semblait nerveux.

-Voila je voulais te demander si tu es disponible pour un feu de camp ce soir ,il y aura des personnes du conseils dont fait partis Billy Black et quelques amis à moi.

-J'adorerais .

Il se lève et me prends pour la deuxième fois de la matinée dans ces bras .J'inhale a plein poumons son parfum vanillé je pourrais resté comme sa pour toujours. Cet homme a un pouvoir inexpliqué sur moi ,en sa présence je me sens complète.

-Je passe te chercher a 18 h, tu vas adorer, le conseil nous raconterons des légendes entre autre choses.

-Je suis impatiente d'y être Sam.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant ,il en faut peu a cet homme pour le rendre heureux.

* * *

><p>La prochaine heures nous avons appris a nous connaitre .<p>

Je lui ai dit tout de moi ,de mes passions ,mes envies, Renée ,Phil et de mon ancienne vie a phœnix . Je suis jamais autant dévoiler a quelqu'un pas même avec Edw… lui.

A son tour il me racontas sa vie.

Il me confis que sa mère est décédée d'un cancer il y a quelques années et son père était violent envers eux et les avaient abandonné il y a 15 ans.

Comment peut-on violenté sa femme et son propre enfant? Sa me met hors de moi.

Il a également abandonné ses études universitaires pour des raisons un peu vague mais je n'ai pas insisté, mais qu'il a un projet bientôt aboutit d'ouvrir une entreprise de construction qu' il a toujours rêvé.

Quand je le regarde parlé da vie futur il semble vraiment heureux, malgré les haut et les bas il a surmonté toute les épreuves que lui a vie lui a imposé.

Je le trouve plus que courageux ,je crois qu'il a aucun adjectif suffisamment bon pour définir cet homme en face de moi.

-Bella? coucou tu es encore dans tes songes?

-Pardon, en faite je pensai a toi.

Je sens mes joues rougir .

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu as vécu tellement de choses durant toute ces années tu t'es débrouillé seul pour survivre .Je…je regrette de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt ,tu n'aurais pas été seul pour affronté tous cela.

Sam réfléchis a mon discours ses yeux vrillé sur les miens.

J'aurais bien fais de me taire .Bravo Bella bien joué.

-Euh Sam oublie mes parole je n'aurai jamais dû….

- Chut Bella.

Je me tais attendant la suite.

Sam se lève ,me prends la main pour m'inciter a me lever a mon tour.

Il se met a la même hauteur que moi pour que mes yeux rencontre les siens et prononce d'une chargé d'émotion.

-Bella écoute moi attentivement .Mon enfance n'a jamais été très joyeuse mais c'est du passé ,c'est mon passé et je regrette aucun choix que j'ai pu faire car il m'a amener à toi et sa valait le coup d'attendre.

J'ai ai les larmes aux yeux ,c'est le discours le plus adorable qui m'aie été donné d'entendre.

Je le sers de toute mes force dans mes bras .

-Merci Sam.

-Inutile de me remercié ma Bella, je…je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

Je me redresse pour mieux le contempler.

Ses magnifiques yeux marrons sont aussi larmoyant que les miens.

Il se penche doucement moi ,me donnant l'occasion de me rétractée.

Ne voyant aucune hésitation de ma part ,il pose ces lèvre délicatement sur les miennes.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes ,le dernier en date était un vampire qui croyais j'était du verre extrêmement fragile.

Mais être dans les bras de Sam nous embrassant sans aucune retenue est une expérience plus qu'intéressante.

Mes lèvres bougèrent en parfaite harmonie avec les siennes ,ses mains se mirent au niveau de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'avantage alors que les miennes fourragèrent ces cheveux.

Sa langue léchais ma lèvre inférieur pour y avoir l'entré que je lui accorde sans hésitation.

Nous nous embrassions avec autant de passion qui puisse existé.

Malheureusement par manque d'oxygène, Sam brise le baiser, pose son front contre le mien, yeux fermé tout aussi haletant que moi.

-Waouh!

-Oui c'était incroyable ma Bella.

Soudain je me sens peu gêné par la situation.

-Je vais nous préparé un encas et le diner de Charlie car si nous sortons ce soir ,il ne sera pas capable se nourrir lui dis je tout en m'écartant de lui.

-Désolé Bella je t'ai prise par surprise en t'embrassant je n'aurai sans doute pas dû c'est beaucoup trop tôt, hier tu étais avec cet sang….Edward et aujourd'hui je saute sur tes lèvres .

-Non c'est moi Sam ,ce….ce baiser est le plus beau qui m'est été donné de recevoir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es un substitue de lui pour oublier ma peine, car ce que je ressent pour toi ,même si cela peu sembler extrêmement rapide est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié.

-C'est également mon cas ma Bella ,mais je veux que tu me prévienne si je te met mal a l'aise promis?

-Promis.

Après cet conversation nous avons pris notre déjeuner ensemble et préparer le diner de Charlie. Sam m'aidais dans l'unique but de gouté la sauce des lasagne quand j'avais le dos tourner.

J'ai également fait une gâteau au chocolat a son grand désespoir quand je lui ai appris qu'il fallait qu'il attende ce soir pour le déguster.

Je regarde la pendule et constate qu'il est déjà 16h30,je n'ai pas vu le temps passé à ces coté.

Charlie ne va pas tarder a rentrer et Sam me dit qu'il devait revenir a la push pour les derniers préparatifs de ce soir.

Il m'embrasse avec autant de passion que la fois précédente avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et promis d'être la à 18h.

Charlie arriva peu de temps après vraisemblablement étonné de me voir souriante.

-Salut papa comment était la journée?

Il me scrute avec de grand yeux.

-Dur, mais je suis content que sa soit fini.

-Papa, Sam m'a invité pour un feu de camp ce soir a 18H a la push je peut y aller ?

-Sam hein?

Je devient de plus en plus embarrassant.

-Oui c'est sa ,Sam Uley l'homme qui m' a sauvé ramener a la maison ,je lui ai dit oui et je voulais avoir également ton accord.

-Bella ,tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour sortir avec un autre garçon ce Cullen t'a quitté il y a peine 24H .

Non! c'est vrai? Je ne l'ai pas remarquer!

-Oui merci Charlie j'était là, ce n 'est qu'un feu de camp où ils racontent les histoires de la tribu ,il n'y a rien entre Sam et moi.

Faite qu'il croit a ce mensonge .

-D'accord Bella mais je veux que tu soit de retour pour minuit ,je te rappel que tu as cour demain.

Je soupire, soulagé

-Merci papa.

L'heure suivante a été de choisir ma tenue vestimentaire .

Mon choix s'est arrêté pour un haut rouge a rayure noir , un jean et mes converse. C'est simple et décontracté.

Comme promis Sam arriva a 18h ,il ne m'a pas embrassé devant mon père fort heureusement ,mais Charlie lui posa tout un tas de question pour ma plus grande gène.

Un flic reste toujours un flic.

Avant de partir Charlie nous souhaita une bonne soirée tout en précisant a Sam de me ramené à minuit précise.

Sam nous dirige vers la camionnette et prend la direction de la push sous un silence confortable.

-Désolé pur mon père il a tendance a joué le papa flic même a la maison.

Il se mit a rire, j'aime beaucoup son rire.

-Aucun problème ma Bella ,sa prouve qu'il tient énormément a toi .

-Oui tu as raison.

-Pas top nerveuse? en entrelaçant ses doigts au mien tout en continuant a regarder la route

-Un peu, mais tu es la alors tous va bien.

-Toujours, ma belle.

* * *

><p>Alors bien ou pas bien?<p>

C'est le chapitre le plus longs que j'ai écrit

On arrive a la révélation de Sam

Vous voulez la suite ?alors cliquez sur review.

A bientôt :)

.


	6. Chapitre 5

Un énorme merci pour tous les reviews sa me motive énormément!

Voici le chapitre de 5 un peu court mais pour une raison !

Suspense !

Bon je me tais .Bonne lecture a tous!

Et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Le trajet jusqu'à la push ne dura pas plus de 20 minutes.

Quand Sam sortis de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte ,je me sentis de plus en plus nerveuse .

Sam dû apercevoir mon trouble car il me força a le regarder dans les yeux et me dit:

-Eh ma belle, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ne t'inquiète pas ils vont t'aimer j'en suis sure .

Je hoche la tête.

Je me sentis un peu plus calme mais il y a autre chose qu'un simple feu de camp avec des légendes a raconter j'en suis certaine.

Sam entrelacent nos doigts.

-Viens il nous attendent .

Sam nous conduit a l'endroit du feu. Il y avait un tas de nourritures disposé sur une table et mis mon gâteau au chocolat parmi eux.

Il me présenta tout d'abord ces amis Embry, Jared et sa petite amie Kim et enfin Paul et sa copine Emily .

Celle-ci présente trois énormes griffures du coté gauche du visage mais elle est d'autant plus belle , Paul la regarde comme si elle est son soleil embrassant chacune de ces cicatrice pour finir a ces lèvres. Il y avait tant d'amour entre deux eux que je me sentis gêner de les regarder.

Les filles me mis immédiatement à l'aise nous avions énormément de point communs.

Les membres du conseil dont figure Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Quil Atéara Sr commencèrent a nous raconter les légendes de la tribus .C'était passionnants mais d'autant plus étrange quand les l'histoire des sangs froids autrement dit des vampires a fait son apparition ainsi que de leur ennemis naturel qu' étaient des loups.

Je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse car Sam scrutais mon visage attendant une réaction lorsque que le nom des Cullen a été mentionner.

Pour être exacte tous le monde me fixait et je n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

Billy décide de prend la parole pour apaiser mes craintes:

-Bella toute ces histoires que nous avons raconté ce soir sont vrais.

Je garde le silence attendant la suite

-Tu sais vraisemblablement la vérité au sujet des Cullen mais tu dois également savoir que Sam, Embry ,Paul et Jared sont des protecteurs autrement dit des loups garous.

Ok .Je sais que le monde surnaturelle existe depuis que j'ai rencontré les Cullen mais des loup Garous sa me semble improbable.

Je regarde Sam pour qu'il confirme les dire de Billy

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Tu es vraiment un loup Garou.

-Oui Bella c'est la vérité ,hier tu voulais avoir des réponses a tes questions sur ma morphologie ,ma force, ma température corporelle ,ma vitesse tous sa sont des caractéristiques que nous avons tous les quatre car nous sommes des loups.

-Qu'en ai t-il de la pleine lune vous vous transformer quand elle apparait ?

Tous le groupe se mit a rire

-Non répondis Embry ce sont des légendes hollywoodiennes

-Alors vous pouvez vous transformez quand bon vous semble.

-Oui répond-ils a l'unisson

-Est-ce que je peux vous voir en loup?

Sam me fis un baiser sur la joue et partis avec les garçons ne direction des bois .

Quelques secondes plus tard apparait devant moi 4 loups de la taille d'un cheval.

J'arrive pas a le croire moi qui croyait avoir tous vu avec les vampire me voila en face de 4 énormes mais tout de même magnifique bêtes.

Je m'approche du plus grand d'entre eux .Mon instinct me dit qu'il s'agit de Sam.

Le lève ma main pour caresser son pelage noir corbeau, il est tellement doux et chaud.

Il semble apprécié mon toucher car il ronronne comme au moment de notre rencontre.

J'enfouie ma tête dans son pelage et inhale a plein poumons sa merveilleuse odeur.

-Sam

Je lève la tête pour rencontré ces yeux .C'est bien lui je reconnaitrai entre milles ces yeux marrons.

Tous les quatre retournèrent dans les bois pour revenir dans leur forme humaine .

Sam semble un peu ,nerveux de ma réaction et hésite a se rapprocher de moi.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi?

Comment peut -il croire une chose aussi stupide;

Je me rapproche de lui et entoure mes bras autour de sa taille .

-Je ne pourrais jamais avoir peur de toi ,c'était tellement inimaginable quand j'ai appris que les vampires existaient alors des loups je ne suis qu'a moitié étonné. Le monde caches des créature extraordinaires et j'ai la chance que l'un deux m'aie trouvé et sauvé .

-Tu te trompe ma Bella c'est toi tu m'a trouvé en scellant sa phrase par un baiser.

Ce baiser est tout aussi incroyable que le premier ,j'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait un public derrière nous quand j'entendis des ricanements et des raclement de gorge.

-Bon les jeunes il y a encore une dernière petite chose a dire à Bella n'est- ce pas Sam ? dit Billy

Je regarde Sam cherchant une réponse dans ces yeux .

-Viens allons nous assoir avec les autres en me prenant la main.

Une fois installer devant le feu Sam me demande.

-As-tu déjà entendue parler d'imprégnation?

-Non jamais pourquoi?

Je sens que a suite ne va pas me plaire.

-L'imprégnation c'est la rencontre de son âme sœur au premier regard. Plus rien ne compte a par elle, tu peux être son ami, son frère ,son amant tous ce qu'elle voudras mais ton premier but est de la protéger au péril de ta vie.

Ok sa devient de plus en plus étrange.

-Il y déjà quelqu'un qui déjà eu cet imprégnation en regardant l'assemblés.

-Oui moi dit Paul et Jared en serrant simultanément Emily et Kim contre eux.

-Et moi répond Sam

Je pivote dans sa direction ,les yeux exorbités.

-Tu….tu as déjà eu l'imprégnation, sur qui?

-Toi Bella ,dès l'instant ou je t'es vu la première fois je me suis imprégner de toi.

J'arrive pas le croire Sam est mon âme sœur ,sa veut dire qu'il est avec moi à cause de se lien mystique qui nous unie sans avoir eu aucun choix . J'ai vraiment pas de chance coté surnaturelle.

-Ok …il se fait tard ,Charlie doit m'attendre tu veux bien me ramener s'il te plait.

-Bella nous devons discuter de cela ,si tu as des question j'y répondrais .

Je ne veux en aucun cas en parler devant tous ce publics ,qui semble par ailleurs étonner que je veuille partir aussi vite après toute ces révélations.

-Je veux rentrer a la maison Sam .

-Bella…..

-Sam ramène Bella chez elle ,il se fait tard dit Billy

Je souhaitais une bonne soirée une a tous le monde et partis en direction du camion de Sam.

Sam me rejoignis peu de temps après que Billy lui ait dit quelque chose .

Je sens son regard sur moi ,mais refuse de lui faire face regardant obstinément par la fenêtre.

Je étais toujours dans mes songes quand je remarque la voiture est arrêté en face de la maison.

Toute les lumière sont éteintes Charlie doit s'être endormi devant la télévision.

Et Sam n'est pas décider a commencer a parler.

Autant en finir au plus vite avec cet conversion.

-Tu es avec uniquement avec moi a cause de cet imprégnation .

-NON! C'est totalement faux ,Bella regarde moi dit -il

Je me retourne pour lui faire face

-Ecoute moi attentivement c'est vraie que l'imprégnation joue un rôle important sur notre relation mais je peux te confirmé ce que je ressent pour toi est vraie ,fort est indestructible.

-Est-ce pour cela que je ressent le besoin constant d'être a tes cotés?

-Oui , pour résumer nous sommes comme connecté nous ressentons ce que l'autre ressent.

C'est beaucoup de chose a digéré en l'espace de deux jours. Au plus profond de moi je sus que mon destin est lié a celui de Sam a l'instant ou nos yeux ce sont rencontré mais je doit réfléchir a tous cela ,seule.

-Bella?

-J'ai besoin de digérer toute ces informations ,on se voit demain après le lycée?

-Oui bien sur aucun problème mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas loin.

Une chose me revint en mémoire.

-J'aperçu l'autre nuit quelque chose dans les bois c'était toi en loup n'est-ce pas?

Il avait l'air un peu gêner.

-Oui c'était plus fort que moi, je dois de te savoir en sécurité pour ma tranquilité d'esprit.

Même si sa semble un peu bizarre , le savoir non loin de moi me rassure grandement.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller ,alors en ouvrant ma portière .

Sa me prend la main m'incitant a m'arrêter.

-Attend tu as oublié une chose .

Je fronce les sourcil ;

-Ah bon, quoi?

-Sa, avant de se poser férocement sur ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne se serais jamais rassasié de ces baisers ,ces lèvres ont un aromes de lavande tous a fais exquis, sa langue lèche ma lèvre ma inférieur pour y avoir l'entré que je lui accorde sans la moindre hésitations.

Notre baisé était tellement intense que Sam, haletant fut le premier a le briser a ma plus grande frustration .

Il prend mes joues entre ce mains pour me forcé a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-N'oublie jamais que cela est réel, pas seulement ce baisé ,toi ,moi ,nous et la perspective d'un avenir ensemble.

Je hoche la tête incapable de la moindre parole cohérente.

-A demain ma belle.

Je descend du camion chancelante .A peine ai -je le temps de mettre ma clé sur le verrous de la porte pour apercevoir la voiture de Sam avait déjà disparu.

Une fois a la maison ,Charlie était effectivement endormi devant la télé était intitule de le réveiller car sa ne serai que peine perdu.

J 'éteint le téléviseur pour me diriger dans ma chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois confortablement habillé et installé dans mon lit les mots de Sam était encore et toujours dans mon esprit .

_Toi ,moi ,nous et la perspective d'un avenir ensemble._

Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux? être liés à lui pour toujour?

Que vais -je faire? Fut ma dernière pensé avant de dérivé au pays des rêves .

* * *

><p>Désolé de m'être arrêté en si bon chemin .Si vous voulais la suite cliquez sur où vous savez.<p>

La suite sera là a la très vite (si tt va bien! ).

A bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin ,je me réveille toujours aussi désorienté par toute ces révélations.

_Sam,_ ma première pensée de la journée est pour lui.

Par chance ,Charlie était déjà partit au travail je ne voulais pas avoir une conversation avec lui sur cet soirée .

Je partis en direction du lycée sans grand enthousiasme.

Tous les élève me regardais comme a mon premier jour au ici .

Les Cullen ont quitté la ville donc la fragile Bella Swan doit obligatoirement être en dépression!

Certaine personnes étaient ravi de leur départ comme Mike ,Tyler et Eric ne manquant aucune occasion de me coller aux basques ,mais la pire fut Jessica après le déjeuner .

Nous étions assises dehors Angela, Jessica et moi profitant un des rare jour de soleil a

Forks quand cet pimbêche décida a faire la commère de service.

-Alors pas trop déçu qu'Edward t'ai quitté? Tu sais je sais pas pourquoi il est sortis avec toi j'imagine que c'était dû au faite que tu étais la nouvelle .

Angela et moi nous nous regardions bouche bée .Je sais que Jessica ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais le manque de tact chez elle est sidérant .Et elle s'étonne que son précieux Mike ne lui jamais fais d'invitation pour sortir avec qu'elle!

-Jessica je crois que cet histoire concerne uniquement Bella répond Angela

Je lui fait un sourire reconnaissant, j'adore cet fille ,elle est douce et désintéressé .C'est une bonne amie.

-Mais je veux avoir l'avis de Bella tu était tellement en amour avec Edward que sa m'étonne que ne soit en pleure en ce moment même.

Je serre les poings pour évité tous gestes violents envers cet garce.

Je suis contre la violence mais il y a un début a tout comme on dit.

-Sa te ferai beaucoup trop plaisir que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. C'est quoi ton problème? Depuis mon premier jour au lycée tu t'es montré ingrate envers moi .

-Euh les filles vous feriez mieux de mettre cet conversation a plus tard tous les élèves vous regarde.

En effet le moitié du lycée nous regardaient ,mais pour le première fois de ma vie j'extériorise ce que je ressent .Ma colère envers Jessica ,envers les Cullen et plus particulièrement envers moi.

Oui je suis en colère contre moi-même , d'avoir était aussi naïve .

Mais cela n'arrivera plus ,cet Bella est partis. La nouvelle est plus confiante et je sais ce que je doit faire.

-Inutile Angela ,je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive pour toi Jessica tu n'en vaux pas la peine .

Après ce discours je pris la direction de ma Chevrolet sous les yeux étonné des élèves.

Charlie me fera un sermon sur le faite que je sèche les cours mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Je dois le voir non ,j'en ai besoin .Je presse mon pied sur l'accélérateur priant qu'elle arrive en un seul morceau jusqu'a la push.

Comme j'ignore où il réside ,je prend la direction de la maison des Black .

Arrivé devant la porte je pris une grand inspiration et toque a la porte .

Billy arrive peut de temps après un peu étonné de ma visite en milieu d'après midi.

-Bella quel agréable surprise entre.

-Bonjour Billy je préfère rester a l'extérieur merci Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Sam s'il vous plait?.

-Je crois qu'il patrouille en ce moment mais il ne va pas tarder.

-Je vais rester sur votre porche en attendant j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Pas de problème mais avant je veux te dire que Sam tiens vraiment a toi.

Ce n'est pas une histoire d'imprégnation ,je les moi-même connus avec la mère de Jacob qui est malheureusement plus de ce monde et je peu te dire que chaque moment vécu avec elle on été les plus beau de ma vie et si j'avais la chance de vivre un amour pur et réciproque à nouveau je la saisirai sans la moindre hésitation.

Le médite ces paroles c'est vraie le vie m'offre une seconde chance avec Sam.

-Merci beaucoup Billy.

Il me fait un dernier sourire avant de se diriger a l'intérieur de la maison.

Quelques minutes qui me parus des heures j'aperçue Sam et Embry sortir de la foret .

Quand il me vit se rua vers moi me serrent fortement contre sa poitrine

-Bella que fait tu la ?Tu as un problème?

-Je….n'arrive..plus… a respiré.

Il desserre ses bras de la taille sans pour autant me lâcher.

-Désolé

-Aucun problème. Salut Embry!

-Salut Bella ,bon je vais y aller a plus tard vous deux.

Après qu'Embry partis je dis a Sam que je voulais discuter avec semblait un septique mais accepta .Il nous conduis dans sa maison qui n'est pas très éloigné de celle de Billy. Je m'attardais pas trop sur la déco du salon j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importante à éclaircir.

-Tu veux de l'eau ou un verre de jus de fruit ?

-Non merci je dois te dire certaine choses avant.

-D'accord je t'écoute mais tu ne va t'assoir avant?

-Je préfère rester débout si sa ne dérange pas.

Il hoche la tête .J'arpente la pièce d'un geste nerveux.

-Voila j'ai réfléchis a ce qui s'est passé depuis notre rencontre ,de ce que tu est et de ce que nous sommes. Et je veux essayer, j'accepte d'être ton imprégnée ,je veux que nous soyons un nous ,je veux être avec toi.

Après avoir fini ce discours maladroit je regard en direction de Sam toujours assis sur le canapé me scrutant sans dire un mots.

-Sam?

Aucune réaction

-Sam?

Ma patience a des limites. Autant partir ,moi qui me livre entièrement a lui j'obtient que du silence.

A peine ai-je le temps de mettre ma main sur ma poigné de la porte que je suis contre la porte dans les bras de Sam ,mes lèvres scellé aux siennes.

Mes mains fourrage ces cheveux ramenant son visage plus près du mien pendant que les siennes me caresse le haut de la cuisse provoquant une chaleur jamais exploré auparavant .

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'ai de plus en plus chaud et le besoin d'air devient nécessaires. Sam du s'en apercevoir car il parsème mon cou de milliers de baisers alors que je mordille lobe de son oreille.

Un son animal provenant de la poitrine de mon loup nous fit basculé sur le canapé.

Il est au dessus de moi me regardant droit dans les yeux ,je caresse sa joue cet homme est ma plus grande faiblesse pensais-je.

-Désolé Bella je me suis laisser emporté en s'écartant de moi

J'enroule mes jambe plus fermement autour de sa taille ,je refuse qu'il s'éloigne de moi ne serai ce qu'une seconde

-Je te rappel que tu n'est pas le seul a avoir voulu sa .En plus je croyais que ton silence voulais dire que j'avais raté ma chance.

-Comment peut tu croire une chose aussi stupide ,j'étais seulement abasourdis de ton soudain changement .

Il me caresse délicatement le cou me demandant

-Es tu sure de toi, pour être avec moi je veux dire .Parce que si nous commençons cet relation aucune personne ne pourra t'arracher à moi.

Je ris .

-Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller nulle part sans toi.

-Promis

-Je t'en fais la promesse mon loup. En scellant ma phrase par un baiser.

* * *

><p>Quelque heure plus tard Sam et moi étions toujours allonger sur le canapé nous embrassant sans pour autant franchir la limite .<p>

Regardant par la fenêtre ,soleil était presque couché ce qui veut dire que je doit rentré a la maison donc être séparé de lui.

Je pousse un soupire .

-Tu doit rentré chez toi n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais je refuse de te quitté.

-Je peux rester avec toi cet nuit ,je ne patrouille pas ce soir et Charlie ne sera pas courant que je dors en douce dans la chambre sa fille .

-C'est vrai ,en lui sautant au cou. Tu sais que jtadore toi! en lui faisant des baiser sur tous le visage.

Il rit me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

-En effet j'ai cru comprendre.

Nous partîmes main dans la main en direction de chez Billy pour récupérer ma camionnette.

La maisonnette des Black était éclairé et aperçu Jacob regardant par la fenêtre.

Des qu'il me vit et sortis de la maison mais s'arrêta a bonne distance quand il remarqua Sam a mes cotés.

-Salut Bella ,Sam.

Le manière dont il dit le prénom de mon loup avait un soupçon de jalousie et de rancœur.

-Salut Jacob, on est venue chercher ma camionnette.

Sam ne dit aucun mot mais fixait Jacob d'un air de défis.

-Ok papa m'a dit que tu allais revenir bientôt mais je croyais que tu était seule .en regardant les mains de Sam et moi entrelacées.

-Désolé de décevoir Jacob, mais Bella est entre de bonne main.

Ok je crois que le taux de testostérones a augmenter de façon considérable .

-Bon on va y aller ,a plus tard Jacob sans attendre sa réponse.

Sam pris le volant et moi le siège passager.

J'étais coller a lui ma tête sur son épaule regardant droit devant moi.

-Jacob n'est qu'un enfant il a le béguin pour moi depuis que je suis revenue a Forks.

-J'ai remarqué ,mais se n'est pas uniquement toi. Il est en colère contre moi car il pense que j'ai embarqué Embry dans un gang. Il ignore tous des loup ,il pense que ce sont des légende mais quand il se transformera a son tour et qu'il découvrira la vérité ,sa colère va diminuer sans pour autant disparaitre .

-Pourquoi? en me redressant pour le regarder

-Parce que je lui ai pris la fille dont il est amoureux .

Je me sentis désolée pur Jacob, mais je ne regrette aucunement le choix qu'est Sam.

-Mais ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque ,j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et je n'ai aucune intention de le quitter .

Sam me fais un baiser sur le front ,le sourire au lèvre .

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable moi appréciant sa chaleur et lui ses lèvres contre mes cheveux humant mon odeur .

-Bella ,nous sommes arrivé.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous étions devant la maison.

Les lumière étaient allumés Charlie était là .J'espère qui ne va pas me passer un savon pour avoir séché les cours.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller , la fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte tu peux y aller maintenant .

-Pas de problème ,on se voit dans quelque minute;

-Pour moi c'est une éternité.

Il approche son visage contre le mien nos nez se touche ,et je savoure de bout des lèvres sa saveur vanillé. Je lui fait un bref baiser car si cela dure je n'aurai pas la force de sortir de cet voiture.

-A plus tard dis-je en ouvrant la portière.

Je prend la direction de la maison, je sens son regard dans mon dos ,mais ne me retourne pas car si je rencontre ces yeux mon courage va fléchir.

Une fois entré Charlie ce trouvais comme d'habitude devant le poste de télé.

-Bella ,c'est toi? Peut tu venir s'il te plait .

C'est mauvais, très mauvais.

-Tu veux me parler? En m'asseyant a ces cotés

-Oui pourquoi as-tu raté les cours de l'après midi?

-Oui ,j'étouffais au lycée tous le monde me regardais comme une poupée qui pouvais se casser au moindre mouvement. Je sais que les Cullen sont partis mais je ne suis pas si fragile, je sais prendre soin de moi.

-Je ne veux plus que tu sèche les cours ,Bella c'est ta dernière année et tes résultats scolaire sont important pour ton entré en fac.

La fac ,gentil de me rappeler merci Charlie!

-Je recommencerais plus, je suis désolée. En me levant

-En faite où as-tu passé ton après midi.

La question qui tue.

-J'ai passé mon après midi avec Sam.

-Sam !tu sors avec lui alors.

-Oui mais ce n'est que le début alors inutile de me faire ton discours de père.

-Bella tu sera toujours ma petite fille et je ne veux pas que tu souffre ,je veux juste que tu fasse attention .Malgré le faite que je trouve que c'est une rapide avec Sam ,tu as choisis une très bon garçon.

Les père tous les même .

-Merci papa. Tu as déjà diner?

-Oui pas la peine de me préparer quelque chose.

-Ok je vais me préparer un encas je n'ai pas très faim et je vais aller au lit .

Dans la cuisine je prépare des sandwichs pour moi et Sam ,deux bouteilles d'eau et un paquet de chips .

Tous est prêt direction ,la chambre.

-Bonne nuit papa, dort bien.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

Je montais les marches des escaliers sans me casser la figure .

Quand j'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre ,celle-ci est plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Sam?

J'entend une voix derrière moi

-Ici ma belle.

Je me retourne et allume l'interrupteur Sam était la devant moi le sourire au lèvre .

-Attente je vais te débarrassé de toute ce choses.

Il met la nourriture sur mon bureau et me fait face .Il s'avance et penche son visage près du bien et m'embrasse.

-Salut .

-Salut .

-Merci pour la nourriture je commençais a avoir faim.

-Aucun soucis ,mange je vais prendre une douche tout en l'embrassant.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais gelée sans Sam a mes coté. Je pris la première serviette qui me tombais sous la main et commençais à me sécher les cheveux quand je m'aperçu que je n'avais pas emporté de vêtement propre. Je jurais intérieurement. J'allais devoir retourner les chercher et par la même occasion me montrer à moitié nue devant Sam. J'enroulais alors fermement la serviette autour de ma poitrine qui m'arrivé au milieu de la cuisse. Autant dire qu'elle ne cachait que le strict minimum. Je sortis silencieusement de la salle de bain. Heureusement que mon père était en bas ces yeux fixer sur un match de baseball ,je ne risquais pas de me retrouver dans une situation encore plus gênante. Je me trouvais devant la porte de ma chambre, j'hésitais à entrer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix . Je pris une profonde inspiration et tournait la poignée. Je passais timidement la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte avant d'entrer complètement, les joues en feu. Je plaçais mes cheveux dégoulinant devant mon visage pour essayer de cacher les rougeurs. Quand je relevais la tête Sam était assit sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Son regard me détaillé de haut en bas avec une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. -J'ai oublié mes habits. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se contenta de fermer la bouche qui était entrouverte jusqu'à présent et de me sourire malicieusement. Puis il se leva, en quelque seconde. Ses lèvres se posaient fiévreusement sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa. Pour la toute première fois ce fut à moi de mettre un terme à notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand je croisais son regard, il était noir de désir.

-Je suis désolé ,je n'aurai pas du te sauter dessus comme sa.

Je mis mes doigts sur ces lèvre lui imposant de ce taire;

-Non c'est moi qui est oublier mes habits. Je veux y aller y aller doucement Sam si tu voit ce que je veux dire .

Il pris mes doigt en embrassant chacun d'entre eux.

-Nous allons aux rythme qui te plaira ma Bella je veux seulement te rendre heureuse .

-Merci .dis je sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir mis une tenue convenable pour dormir ,Sam et moi étions enlacés dans mon lit discutant de chose et d'autre.

-J'ai entendus ta conversation avec ton père .

-Oh non! ne prend en compte ce paroles je tiens a toi et je te fais confiance c'est tous qui compte.

-Je le sais Bella ,mais si il faut que je répète tous les jours que je ne quitterais jamais je le ferais.

Je lui fais un baiser dans le cou humant par la même occasion son odeur.

-Sa ne sera pas nécessaire je te fais confiance .

-Je te mérite pas .

Je lève la tête pour le regarder

-Je pourrais dire la même chose a ton égard .

-On s'est bien trouver ,alors.

-Non c'est toi qui m'a trouvé mon loup. En réprimant bâillement.

-Dors ma Bella ,je te quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Promis ?

Il me fait un baiser sur le nez

-Je te le promet.

Je me positionne contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il enroule ces bras entour de ma taille. Je laisse échapper un soupir d'aise et me laisse dériver dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

><p>Alors sa vous plait ?<p>

Alors Cliquez !

A bientôt. :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre classé M ,lemon en perspective .

Bonne lecture a tous et encore désolé pour les fautes.

Laissez des Reviews!C'est mon seul salaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Nous étions déjà au mois de janvier .Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite quand on a une personne exceptionnel avec qui la partager.

Sam et moi étions plus proche que jamais ,malgré le faite que nous avons pas passer l'étape suivante.

Nous passions le plus claire de notre temps ensemble sauf pendant ces patrouilles et moi pendant mes cours.

Il est également devenus proche de Charlie, parler de match de baseball a longueur de journée sa créé des liens. Ah les hommes!

Ces derniers temps je pense beaucoup au Cullen ,non pas qu'il me manque seulement j'imagine quelque fois ma vie si il ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il y a deux jours j'ai trébucher dans ma chambre et une lattes plancher s'est ouverte.

S'est alors que j'ai trouvé tous mes cadeau de mon derniers anniversaire désastreux.

Pourquoi les cacher dans ma chambre?

J'étais une distraction pour lui alors ,pourquoi faire sa?

J'étais complètement perdus .

Donc pour mettre les choses au clair j'avais décider aujourd'hui d'aller a la clairière. Je veux voir une dernière fois cet endroit et dire adieu une bonne fois pour toute a ce passé douloureux et faire place a mon avenir ,dont Sam était la principale vedette.

Ce dernier était en patouille avec ces fidèle acolyte Paul , Embry et Jared et mon père est sur une affaire de personnes disparus .

Je marchais dans les bois en trébuchant deux ou trois .

Je croyais qu'elle serait difficile a trouver mais non elle est là devant moi néanmoins pas comme dans les souvenir.

J'ai la vison d'une prairie parsemer de fleur dans un soleil éclatant et la se trouve devant moi un champ vaste ,vide et inexistant .

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne a croire au signe mais celui -ci me confirme que cet partis où les Cullen on fait partis de ma vie est résolus je peux en commencer une nouvelle avec mon protecteur ,mon loup ,mon Sam.

Alors que je que m'apprête a faire demi tour et quitté la prairie, je voie une silhouette émerger des arbre a quelques pas de moi.

-Laurent?

-Tient ,tient voila qui est intéressent l'animal de compagnie des Cullen, moi qui croyais qu'il t'avaient transformer ,d'ailleurs où sont -il ?

Non mais c'est pas vrai!

La malchance est de mon coté ,j'avais une chance sur 100 de rencontrer un vampire nomade et bien sûr il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui .Bien joué Bella!

-Pas très loin il vont pas tarder a arriver.

Autant jouer la carte du bluff c'est mieux que rien.

-Ah bon parce que je suis passer a la villa et leur odeur est inexistante dit-il en se s'approchant de plus en plus de moi.

Je suis pétrifié ,incapable du moindre mouvement .

-Je croyais que vous étiez en Alaska avec le clan Dénali

Je voulais le plus possible gagner du temps.

-Je lui suis c'est un clan des plus intéressant plus particulièrement Irina mais je n'aime pas rester au même endroit très longtemps .De plus leur alimentation n'est pas suffisante ,je triche de temps en temps .

J'avalais ma salive ,d'instinct mon pied fais un pas en arrière pour battre en retraite.

-….mais revenons a la raison au pourquoi je suis ici, Victoria m'a envoyer.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'eu peur qu'il sort de mon corps.

-Vic…Victoria

-Oui ,tu sais qu'elle est vraiment en colère que ton Edward à tué James. Et contrarié Victoria est une mauvaise chose, elle a décide de faire payer ton cher et tendre en te tuant toi ,tu sais œil pour œil ,ami pour ami.

Je tremblais de tous mon être ,Victoria va revenir pour réclamé vengeance.

-Seulement il y a un petit hic tu sens horriblement bon et j'ai terriblement soif ,je mentirai a Victoria pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu'elle t'a préparer Bella , tu me remercierai d'être intervenu.

Je le contemplais horrifiée ,il huma la légère brise qui poussait mes cheveux dans sa direction.

Les paupières demi fermer je tendit le moment ou il bondirais. Une seul est venue dans mon esprit Sam .J'allais mourir sans lui avoir dit « je t'aime ».

A travers mes yeux rétrécis je vis Laurent regarder par la gauche, il semblait pétrifier.

Quand il se mit a reculer, j'éprouvais du soulagement.

-Non ce n'est pas possible murmura-t-il

J'inspectais les alentour pour trouver la source de peur et me retrouvais devant des yeux marrons que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Je me mit reculer directement vers lui pour me retrouver dans sa fourrure réconfortante.

Quatre autres loup était a ces coté ,trois m'était familier mais le dernier me regardais avec des yeux a la fois triste et protecteur.

Je décidais de ne pas m'attardais ,je voyais Laurent les yeux écarquiller s'enfuir a toute jambe dans la direction opposer.

Paul, Embry,Jared et le quatrième loup partirent a sa poursuite pendant que Sam me léchait le visage s'assurant qu'il y est uniquement son odeur sur moi. Mon loup a un coté possessif.

-Sam je vais bien ,regarde moi je suis saine et sauve grâce a vous.

Il entra dans l'orée du bois pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard vêtu uniquement d'un short des qu'il me vit il me sauta littéralement dessus nous faisant basculer tous les deux au sol.

-Ne me refait plus jamais un tel peur ,j'ai cru mourir en voyant face a cet horrible sangsue dit moi quelque chose Bella je t'en pris.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui :

-Je t'aime

Ces yeux embué de larmes

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime Samuel Uley.

-Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.

Je souris et l'embrasse d'abord lentement puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Plus rien en comptais a par lui, ni Laurent ,ni Victoria ,je ne pensais qu'aux lèvres de Sam sur les miennes.

-Beurk trouvez vous une chambre dit la voix de Paul

-Ouai là je suis traumatisé a vie dit Embry

Nous rimes Sam et moi .Il m'aida a me lever .

-Vous êtes que des prudes dis-je

Ils ricanaient.

Je remarque que la quatrième personnes n'est d'autre que Jacob. Je sentais un peu gêner .

-Jacob! Toi aussi, alors !

-Oui ,c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour des retrouvailles.

Merci de la préciser pensais-je

-En faite où est Laurent ?

-Laurent? demanda Sam

-Le vampire .

-Déchiqueté et mis au feu dit Paul avec un sourire satisfait.

Il étais mort ,dieu merci mais c'est pour autant que Victoria va abandonner.

-Bella tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons dit Sam en scrutant mon visage

Par moment je déteste le faite qu'il puisse me connaitre aussi bien .

-Peut être mais je ne veux pas en discuter ici .

-Viens allons chez moi. En s'emparant de ma main

Une fois arrivé j'expliquais ce qui c'est passé dans la prairie ,le rôle de Laurent dans cet histoire ,comment je l'ai rencontré même si Sam connais déjà l'histoire (du match de baseball avec les Cullen , Phœnix et mon anniversaire) et les projets de Victoria pour moi.

-Elle ne touchera a aucun de tes cheveux ma belle je t'en fais la promesse me dit Sam me serrant contre lui

-Faudra me passer sur le corps renchéri Jacob

Le grognement de Sam se fit entendre.

Je me sens mal a l'aise de ces paroles il sait pertinemment que je suis avec Sam et je n'ai aucune intention d'y remédier.

-Fais gaffe a tes paroles Black, Bella est avec Sam

-Sa reste a définir monsieur l'alpha.

-Je parie 10 dollars sur Sam dit Jared

- Moi 20 dollars renchéris Paul

-Parie tenue répondis Embry

-ASSEZ dis je en haussant le ton nous somme pas là pour ce genre de dispute mais je te conseil Jacob d'arrêté tes allusions c'est inapproprié suis-je clair?

-Comme du cristal .

-Très bien ,les gars vous pouvez nous laissez seuls Sam et moi , c'est important.

-Mais on a faim! On espérait que tu nous prépare quelque pats délicieux dit Paul

-SORTEZ dit Sam avec sa voix d'Alpha et si tu as faim Paul ,va voir Emily elle sera ravi de te nourrir.

Tous le monde partis Sam et moi étions seuls. Je me mit face a la vitre ,regardant le paysage .

Ces bras s'enroule autour de ma taille ,pressant sa poitrine contre mon dos.

-Je ne veux pas que vous prenez des risques pour moi.

-Aucune de tes parole ne changeras la donne Bella ,nous somme des protecteurs notre rôle et de tuez des vampire. Nous la retrouverons et la tuerons .

Je me retourne face a lui.

-Je veux pas te perdre si il t'arrivais quelque chose par ma faute je me le pardonnerais jamais.

-Bella ,te perdre serait me perdre moi aussi .

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue, Sam l'attrape d'un baiser.

Je m'approchais de lui, l'embrassant goulument. J'entrouvris la bouche, il fit de même, j'avalais son haleine envoutante. Je me délectais de ce baiser si profond.

Mes mains allaient directement autour de son cou voulant me fondre en lui .

Il du le sentir car il ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et me soulevèrent, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'encercler sa taille de mes jambes pour ne pas chuter.

Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Sa bouche se posa sur ma mâchoire pendant que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je sentais son corps; musclé, chaud et si parfait contre le mien bouillant; comme jamais. A présent je m'enroulais tellement autour de lui qu'il pouvait me lâcher, je resterais accrochée à lui. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air de désirer desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Il marcha a l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Mon dos était à présent contre le matelas.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Parce une fois commencer on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière dit mon loup d'une voix haletante

Je penche vers lui, lèche le lobe de l'oreille.

- J'en suis certaine, aime moi Sam .

Mes vêtement et le short de Sam on été vite sur le plancher.

Je suis nue pour la première devant un homme et je me suis jamais sentis aussi confiante de toute ma vie .

Sentir nos peaux en contact l'une contre l'autre était tout à fait exquis. Mes mains glissaient d'elles même sur son torse.

Mon ventre palpitait, le réclamait alors dans un geste impétueux, je collais mon sexe contre le sien. Ses lèvres rejoignent ma bouche en feu, puis il embrassa mon front. Je le sentis hésiter.

-Viens, je t'en supplie, viens… soufflai-je.

Nos yeux se fermèrent en même temps quand enfin je l'accueillis en moi. La sensation était merveilleusement agréable, mon corps le retenait, mes jambes se relevèrent, l'empêchant de partir. Il devait rester en moi, je l'exigeais ! Mes mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins, pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Nos corps s'exprimaient pour la première fois, sans retenue, sans peur. Harmonie, plaisir, découverte, désir, mais surtout unité.

J'étais lui et il était moi, nous étions hors du temps, hors de ce monde. Rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer.

-Je t'aime dit-il

-Moi encore plus.

Nous continuâmes a nous aimer encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard ,je me réveillais sur la poitrine chaude et musclé de mon loup toujours endormis.<p>

Le soleil était coucher ,je devais rentré a la maison avant Charlie.

Je me détachait tant bien que mal de ces bras et cherchais mes vêtements sur le plancher.

-Tu pars sans me dire au revoir?

Sa voix me fit sursauter ,je remet mon autre chaussure et me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Bien sur que non mais Charlie ne va pas tarder a rentré .

Il se rapproche se moi et m'embrasse délicatement .

-C'était merveilleux Bella ,j'espère ne pas avoir était trop brutal.

-Hum non pas du tout ,j'ai ressentit aucune douleur ,on s'emboite parfaitement l'un a l'autre ,en caressant sa poitrine ferme

Il prend ma main dans la sienne arrêtant mon geste.

-Si tu me touche de cet façon je ne répond plus de rien et Charlie risque de débarqué ici .

Je ris .

-Ok tu peu me ramener chez moi ,je n'ai pas ramener ma camionnette ici.

-Pas de problème en faite que faisait tu dans la prairie avant que la sangsue te surprenne?

Voila que la réalité refais surface .La prairie. Laurent. Victoria qui veut me tuer.

-Je tournais une page de ma vie c'est tout.

Il hoche la tête sans poser de question.

Nous étions dans la voiture de Sam j'étais pensive sur la suite des événements vis-à-vis de Victoria.

-Comment on va faire avec elle a mes trousses?.

- Les patrouilles seront beaucoup plus méticuleuse et proximité de chez toi mais si il y a le moindre problème tu viens a la réserve tu sera beaucoup plus en sécurité.

-Et Charlie, je ne veux pas le mettre en danger.

-Billy sera au courant de tout et inventera sans doute une sortie de pêche ou un match a la télé.

-Tu sais par moment je voudrais que tous sa ne soit pas réel les vampire ,les loups. J'aimerai que soyons Sam et Bella ,des personnes insouciantes ,savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble.

Il s'empare de ma main et la serre.

-Je sais je ressent la même chose, bientôt tous cela sera derrière nous et nous aurons le reste de notre vie a profiter l'un de l'autre ,le jour ,la nuit et plus particulièrement dans un lit dit-il d'une voix sensuel.

J'éclatais de rire ces parole son digne d'un film.

-Ok bo goss ramène moi en vitesse sinon le seul lit dans lequel tu dormira n'aura pas ta somptueuse petite amie a l'intérieur pendant un grand bout de temps , pourrais-tu survivre a cela ?

Il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

J'en ai étais sur ,tous les même.

* * *

><p>Alors sa vous a plus ?<p>

Cliquez!


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les semaines passaient et mon angoisse augmentait de minute en minute.

Victoria ne s'était pas encore manifestée, les garçons patrouillaient tous les jours pour assurer ma sécurité et celle de Charlie.

Sam me manquais, nous nous voyions à peine avec toute les heures de surveillance qu'il effectuait par ma faute.

Mais j'allais y remédier.

J'avais décidé de lui préparer un bon diner chez lui, nous nous ne sommes pas retrouver seuls depuis une éternité.

Quand j'arrivais devant son domicile la porte d'entrée était ouverte, je me dirige vers celle-ci je voie la pire chose qui puisse arriver; Sam embrassant une autre fille.

-Oh mon dieu!

Ils se tournèrent après avoir entendue ma voix.

-Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dit Sam

J'avais les yeux larmoyants de larmes .Aucune phrase cohérente ne me venais a l'esprit, la chose que je devais faire c'était de mettre de plus de distance entre lui et moi.

Alors je courais, courais malgré qu'il criait mon prénom j'étais en pleine forêt sans savoir où j'allais.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'étais essoufflée et décidais de m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration.

Le connaissant il était à ma recherche et se fut trop pour mes nerfs.

J'éclatais en sanglot.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi maudite en amour? Il m'a dit des centaines de fois qu'il m'aimait. Je suis la fille la plus naïve de l'univers.

-Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là? Bella Swan dans les bois et en pleure, que c'est tragique ! Dit une voix familière

-Vic..Victoria

-En chair et en os petite humaine! Tu sais que cela fait des semaines que j'attends que tu sois seule sans tes chiens de garde.

Je tremblais comme une feuille, je fis un pas en arrière qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du vampire.

-Oh non ne t'en va pas maintenant, je ne t'ai même pas dit ce que je te réservais: des heures et des heures de torture. Tu seras tellement amoché que tu me supplieras te t'achever.

J'étais seules le cœur brisé en face de mon destin, j'allais mourir et a cet instant.

Je me disais que la mort sera mieux que la souffrance que j'endure.

-Va -y tue moi, je t'épargne les heures de tortures fais le maintenant ;dis- je en fermant les yeux

Des grognements se fit entendre autour de nous, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Sam en loup accompagné des membre de la meute.

Le regarder dans les yeux provoque en moi une telle souffrance que je détourne immédiatement la tête.

Victoria elle semble appréciez la confrontation avec les loups, elle me mit sur son dos et nous transporte elle est moi au bord de la falaise.

Je me débattais tant bien que mal contre sa poigne de fer, en vain.

La meute nous avaient évidement suivit mais ne pouvais rien faire car je faisais barrage entre Victoria et eux.

-Alors les chiens, si vous me voulez moi ou la petite humaine il faudra d'abord sauter.

C 'est tard que je compris ses intentions.

Elle nous fit basculer dans le vide, avant que nos corps ne touchent l'eau glaciale.

Je montais à la surface pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Bella entendis- je quelqu'un crier

Je me retourne et aperçu Sam nager dans ma direction

Il me prit dans ces bras et nagea jusqu'à la terre ferme.

J'étais beaucoup trop épuisé pour me débattre.

Il m'obligea à rester contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur, j'étais censé être en colère contre lui il n'a pas le droit de me toucher

-Lâche moi Sam dis-je d'une voix étonnement calme.

-Pas question tu dois te réchauffer et nous devons également discuter de certaines choses.

-Ces choses ont été très claire pour de mon côté quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille.

Le reste de la meute étaient là, je remarquais trois nouvelle arrivant dont deux m'était inconnue mais la troisième était une fille.

-C'est toi qui embrassait mon petit ami a pleine bouche.

-Bella je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour discuter de cela dit Sam

-Je fais ce je veux Sam tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Oui Sammy, laisse l'humaine s'exprimer. Est-elle au courant pour nous deux ?

-Leah je crois que tu en a assez fais dit Sam d'une voix maitrisé

Je me tourne vers le principal intéressé.

-Tu me trompe avec elle ?

Des larmes de rage obscurcissaient ma vision, je les essuyais au revers de ma manche, refusant de me montrer vulnérable devant lui.

-Quoi?NON bien sûr que non. Leah est mon ex fiancé.

Je cesse de respirer. Sam a été engagée avec cette fille et m'en a jamais rien dit.

-Fiancé !tu as été fiancé avec cet chienne dis-je avec dégout.

Tous se passa très vite Leah essaya me frapper au visage mais le coup n' est jamais arrivé Sam étais devant moi pendant que Jacob ceinturait Leah.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher dit Sam

-Non mais tu as entendus ce qu'elle m'a dit d 'ailleurs vous l'avais tous entendus tu as de la chance que mon fiancé m'a arrêté de mon élan .Tu serais défiguré a l'heure qui l'ai.

Cette fille est déséquilibrée pensais-je.

-Nous sommes plus ensemble depuis plus d'un an Leah, j'ai rompu avec toi. Bella est mon imprégnée que tu l'accepte au non.

-Arrête de te voilé la face nous savons tous ici que tu es avec elle par obligation. Pense a que nous avons vécu ensemble, nous pouvons recommencer maintenant que je sais la vérité sur les légendes et que je suis moi-même un protecteur.

Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver cette pimbêche.

-Ecoute moi attentivement Leah car je ne me répéterais pas. Sam est à moi et quoique tu dises ou fais ni changeras rien .Ce que vous avez vécu ensemble est du passé.

-Il semblait appréciez le baiser que nous avons échangé.

-Arrête Leah nous savons tous que t'es jeter sur ces lèvres; nous l'avons vu dans l'esprit de Sam, t'es mensonges sont inutile dit Jacob

Je suis étonné que Jacob n'est pas pris le partis de Leah, il n'a jamais approuvé la relation que nous avons Sam et moi partagions. Les soit disant sentiment qu'il a mon le rend amère envers mon loup.

Mais d'un autre côté je jubilais, cette manipulatrice ne peut plus rien contre nous.

-Je te conseil de partir Leah, et je te vois encore embrasser Sam je te jure que tu le regretteras, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle me fit un regard noir, et partis en direction des bois.

Je pousse un soupir et tremblait en même temps, Sam sembla le remarquer car il me pris dans ces bras chaud pour me transporter sans doute chez lui.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi Bella? Me demanda Jacob

-Non ça va aller, mais merci pour tout Jacob tu le diras au reste de la meute s'il te plait.

-Je le ferais ,si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit appelle moi en fixant Sam droit dans les yeux.

-Merci Jake.

Sam nous conduit chez lui.

Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis la confrontation à la plage.

Il me donna des vêtements et partis me changer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois habiller je pris une grande inspiration et alla rejoindre Sam qui avait un air dépité sur le visage.

-Bella je suis…

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu m'as caché des choses, Sam alors que je croyais que notre relation étais basé sur l'honnêteté et la sincérité. Et j'apprends après 6 mois de relation que tu as été fiancé!

Dis-moi est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit un jour ?

-Evidement mais avec tous ce qui ce passé avec la sangsue rousse …

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Je veux que tu sache que je t'en veux pas de ce baiser, je sais que c'est elle qui s'est jeter sur toi mais je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec les Cullen, être trahis pour avoir aimé j'ai déjà donné.

J'ai survécu une fois à cela et c'était essentiellement grâce à toi mais encore le refaire je n'en aurai pas la force terminai-je en sanglotant.

Il me prit dans ces bras et me serra le plus fortement possible.

-Je te fais le serment que je te cacherais plus jamais rien, je t'aime Bella et c'est pour la vie.

-Je t'aime aussi Sam.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa d'abord délicatement puis avec plus d'ardeur.

Mon esprit été complètement embrouillé quand j'étais dans ces bras, Victoria, Leah, Jacob, ils étaient insignifiant, seul comptait les bras chaleureux de Sam autour de mon corps

-Bella dit-il en parsemant mon cou de baiser.

-Hum hum.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

J'ouvre les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie à te voir à la merci de cette sangsue. Quand tu es tombé de la falaise sans même savoir si tu allais t'en sortir ou non ma fait comprendre même si je le savais déjà que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.

Je veux que tu promettes quelque chose.

-Tous ce que tu voudras.

-Pas d'actes téméraires de quelque manière que ce soit, je suis là pour te protéger et la meute également

-Je te le promets répondis-je en me blottissant contre son sa poitrine

Cette promesse sera brisée si nécessaire il est hors de question que les gens que j'aime paie pour mes erreurs.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard alors que le soleil se couchait Sam me raccompagna chez moi. Nous étions au bord de ma Chevrolet, moi regardant les arbres défilé par la fenêtre.<p>

-J'en ai assez dis-je en le regardant

Il tourne son visage vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire que depuis que toute cet histoire a commencé, nous nous sommes a peines vue .Je sais que tu as des obligations en tant que chef de meute mais je suis a un moment de ma vie où j'ai vraiment besoin de toi .La remise de diplôme est dans 3 mois et je sais pas si je serai vivante pour la célébré ou même ce que je ferai de ma vie si les choses se termine autrement.

-Bella je te le répète encore une fois tout va bien se passer, tu es effrayer et c'est tout à fait normal mais je t'interdis de pensé que tu vas mourir cela n'arrivera pas .Tu verras dans quelques année on en reparlera et tu diras comment il était absurde de t'inquiéter autant.

J'aimerai tant croire à cette parole mais ça me semble impossible, du moins pour le moment.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on sera toujours ensemble dans les années à venir ?

-Tu en doute ?

Je ne doute pas qu'il m'aime et ce que je ressens pour lui est tellement fort de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir, je n'ai jamais envisagé de vivre avec un homme, de l'aimer et de vieillir avec lui, mais avec Sam je crois que cette idée n'est pas pour me déplaire.

-Est-ce que tu peux envisager de vieillir à mes coté ?

Pour la première de la journée je souris.

-Oui, je peux l'envisager.

Il me retourna mon sourire et me prit la main entrelaçant nos doigts.

Un silence confortable envahit l'habitable Sam était concentré sur la route pendant que moi je le regardais imaginant notre avenir quand toute cet histoire serai derrière nous.

J'étais profondément dans mes pensé quand Sam me dit que nous étions arrivé devant chez moi.

Charlie était encore au poste, il faisait des heures supplémentaires avec toute la disparition survenue au cours des dernières semaines.

-Tu reste avec moi ?

Il m'était difficile de rester seule dans la maison sachant que Victoria attendait le moment idéal pour obtenir vengeance.

-Oui mais je dois muter pour informer la meute des zone à patrouiller, je ne serais pas long en scellant sa phrase d'un baiser

-Reviens moi vite en tourna les talons en direction de la maison.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée j'avais l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait.

Je secouais la tête je deviens paranoïaque.

J'ouvris la porte et tout à coup la lumière s'alluma, sans que j'y sois la cause .Je battis les paupières, découvris que quelqu'un étais là, qui m'attendait.

-Bella ?

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je vous promets que ma prochaine mise sa jour sera rapide.<p>

Reviews !

A très vite !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre court mais très intense, classé M en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Si une personne m'avait dit que j'entendrai cette voix a nouveaux je lui aurais probablement rit au nez .Mais la voir en chair en os j'eus l'impression qu'elle n'était jamais partis.

-Alice ?

Elle me heurta violemment, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était dure et froide.

-Bella ! Oh Bella !

Sa voix parut soulagé et surprise, mes mains restaient le long de mon corps, je ne l'enlaçais pas en retour, pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Oh dieu !cela voulait dire qu'il était revenu lui aussi ?

Alice m'entraina vers le canapé et posa une mais rassurante sur mon épaule que je me rendis compte que j'étais en hyperventilation.

Après quelques minutes je réussis à reprendre une respiration suffisamment normale pour lui parler.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Ma voix était sèche, je voulais en finir au plus vite avant que Sam ne revient.

-Bella je suis tellement désolée d'être parti sans te dire au revoir mais Edward a dit que c'était nécessaire de faire une rupture brutale.

-Par pitié ne prononce pas son nom, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es de retour à Forks .

Elle me regarda d'un air triste avant de se décide à mon répondre.

-Depuis quelques semaines je surveille ton avenir, mais je n'y est rien aperçu, le noir totale. Au début je croyais quelques chose t'es arrivé et j'avais décidé de revenir ici pour vérifier que tu allais bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai eu une vision de toi et Victoria sautant d'une falaise. J'ai attendus que tu montes à la surface mais mes visions de toi étaient inexistantes.

-Et maintenant tu es là pour te rassuré c'est ça ?

-Oui en partie mais je voulais te revoir Bella car tu me manque terriblement.

-Tu peux t'en allez, comme tu peux le voir je suis vivante.

Elle n'a pas le droit de revenir dans ma vie comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Bella je sais que tu es en colère mais …

-En colère non je suis furieuse, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai appris tu es partis sans me dire au revoir, je croyais que tu étais ma meilleur amie, ma seconde famille mais c'est finis je veux que tu partes de chez moi immédiatement.

Elle essaya de m'attraper les mains mais je les tirais contre ma poitrine.

-Non Bella écoute moi…

-Tu n'as entendus sangsue elle t'a dit de t'en allez.

Sam. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et me précipite immédiatement dans ces bras réconfortant. Son corps faisant barrage entre Alice et moi.

-Qui es-tu ?demanda –elle en prenant une position défensive

-Sam l'alpha de la meute et également le petit ami de Bella maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question va-t'en avant que je m'énerve.

Une fraction de seconde j'eu peur que Sam ne se transforme et qu'Alice ne l'attaque. Mais je savais on plus profond de moi qu'elle ne lui fera aucun mal.

-Alpha, meute ? Tu es un loup garou ! en écarquillant les yeux maintenant je sais pourquoi il y a une odeur de chien mouillé.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose sangsue ton odeur est insupportable, je sais que tu es un membre du clan Cullen et que vous êtes autorisé a pénétré sur cet partis tu territoire mais vous avez fui ta saleté de famille et toi alors pour la dernière fois je te demande de t'en aller.

Son regard se tourna vers moi, ces yeux reflétaient une tristesse évidente mais cela ne changerais rien à mes sentiments à son égard

-Bella j'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière et tous effacé.

-C'est un peu tard tu ne crois pas ? Vous avez fait le choix de partir, vous avez choisi de la laissé seule alors que le vampire au dreadlocks a asseyez de la tuer .

-Laurent ?

-Oui il a tenté de me tuer avant de m'avouer que Victoria été à ma recherche.

-Nous avons aussi constaté des disparitions inexpliquées aux environs de Seattle, la meute et moi croyions fortement que la sangsue y est pour quelque chose.

Je relève immédiatement la tête face à cet révélation, mais ces yeux étaient fixé sur Alice surveillant tous ces mouvements .Sam ne m'avait pas dit cela ,je me promit de lui en touché un mot une fois seuls .

-Hum c'est fort probable qu'il s'agit de Victoria, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas de vision de ces intentions.

-Vision ?

-Sam, Alice voit le futur.

Sam écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien .Mon attention était axé sur Alice, le regard dans le vide, elle dû avoir probablement une vision.

-Qu'as-tu vus ? le demandais-je

-C'était assez flou mais j'y est perçu l'essentiels, nous allons vous aidez à détruire Victoria.

-Qu'entends-tu par « nous ».

-Toute la famille Bella, c'est le seule moyen de l'arrêter, elle fait un véritable carnage à Seattle.

Elle reporte son attention vers Sam.

-Je sais que cela semble improbable, une collaboration entre nos deux espèce mais cela est nécessaire si nous voulons que Bella reste en vie.

Sam semble méditer ces paroles mais je savais que sa décision était prise.

-J'accepte votre retour mais uniquement parce que j'y suis obliger, mais sache que si toi ou ton clan faite le moindre faux pas je n'hésiterai pas à vous détruire.

-Ne t'en fait pas nous voulons seulement protéger Bella, je vous laisse je vous contacte plus tard pour définir une stratégie. A très vite dit –elle en me faisant un regard appuyer.

Une fois partis je me dégage des bras de Sam pour avoir un peu d'espace. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, il est de retour, ils sont tous de retours alors que je croyais ne plus jamais à revoir de nouveau leurs sublime visages.

-Bella ?

La voix de Sam me fit sursauter, mes penser envers eux devaient cesser .Seul m'importait la sécurité de Sam et celle de la meute.

-Désolé j'étais distraite dis en me tournant pour lui faire face.

-Je te connais ma belle tu penses a lui n'es-ce pas ?

-Oui mais pas à la manière que tu crois, je redoute de le revoir pas seulement lui mais toute la famille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant de toute façon quand nous fixerons le point de rendez-vous et tu ne viendras pas avec moi.

-Il n'en ai pas question Sam cela me concerne de façon directe .Je refuse que tu me mettes à l'écart et de toutes les manières il faudra bien que je les affronte mais si je mettais faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir.

En vérité j'étais terrifiée, chose que jamais j'oserais avouée.

-Très bien tu pourras venir .Il faut que je m'absente de nouveaux pour informer les autres du retour des Cullen et de notre nouvelles alliances, je reviens vite dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Une fois seule dans la maison, je décidais de prendre une douche pour me débarrassé de cet odeur de sel et d'océan.

L'eau chaude coulait en cascade sur mon dos relaxant mes muscles endoloris.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état mais je sentis deux bras chaleureux encerclé ma taille, je me retourne pour lui faire face et le serrer de toute mes force dans mes bras pendant que des sanglots s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

-Chut ma belle, tout ira bien.

Comment pouvait-il être si optimiste alors que tous va si mal.

-Je suis désolé de me montrer si faible dis-je entre deux sanglots

Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux

-Je t'interdis de dire sa tu n'es pas faible tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu as affronté leur départ et affrontera leur retour avec moi à tes cotés.

J'adore cet homme chaque jour je l'aime de plus en plus.

-Merci Sam.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Bella

- Comment trouve tu toujours les mots juste pour me rassurée ?

Il rit, en mettant une mèche de cheveux humide derrière mon oreille

- Parce que tu es la moitié de mon âmes et vice versa, j'ai ressentis ta douleur et ta colère quand la fille Cullen était ici et ta tristesse quand j'étais avec la meute c'est pourquoi je suis venu immédiatement.

-Je t'aime tellement Sam.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

Je me jetais sur ces lèvres avec fougue lui faisant passer tous l'amour que je ressens pour lui dans ce baiser. Toute mon inquiétude fut envolée par magie, l'eau ruisselait sur nos deux corps humide. Mes mains exploraient sa poitrine parfaitement ciselé, son corps frémit sous ma touche. Une de mes jambe se mit entre les sienne .Je sentis son désir augmenter de minute en minute.

Sam sembla s'emballer de suite à cette position, il me plaqua contre lui, une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur les reins. Il me leva, me fit sortir de la baignoire tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il enroula une longue serviette autour de nous et me serra contre lui. L'eau étais la seule barrière entre nous .Un étrange courant électrique traversa mon corps. Je stoppais notre baiser et le regardais dans les yeux Je me demande si il a ressenti cela. La lueur dans ces yeux me le confirma .Il posa sa main derrière ma tête et attira ma bouche vers la sienne à peine avais-je repris mon souffle. La serviette tomba à nos pieds et je me collais encore plus contre lui, si cela était possible.

Il courut extrêmement vite jusqu'à ma chambre. Tellement vite, que je dus m'accrocher a lui pour éviter de me casser la figure. Je fus incroyablement heureuse que Charlie était absent.

Sam m'allongea sur le lit et entreprit à embrasser chaque puce de mon corp. Je me cambrais instinctivement sous son toucher cette torture finirai par me consumer si il continuait ce petit jeu.

-Sam !viens s'il te plait !

Il m'embrassa le nombril, provoquant une chaleur agréable au niveau de bon bas ventre.

-Où veux-tu que je vienne ma belle ?

-En moi s'il te plait vient en moi.

-Tes désires sont des ordres.

Il entra lentement en moi, ces yeux rivé sur le miens comme si il voulait enregistrer ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il se mit à bouger frénétiquement en moi, mes hanches accompagnèrent ces mouvements à son tour. Aucun mot n'était dit il y avait seulement les gémissements de plaisir que nous partagions l'un l'autre.

Il saisit fortement mes hanches, je ne sentais aucune douleur même si je savais que ça allait laisser des hématomes frais demain, mais j'étais trop prit dans l'instant pour l'arrêter. Il poussa jusqu'au bout en moi je ne pouvais croire quelle sensation incroyable c'était. Il était profondément en moi maintenant et j'espérais qu'il ne me demanderait pas d'arrêter. Je remarquais que mes jointures étaient blanches alors qu'elle agrippait son dos comme appuis, le griffant au passage, si il avait mal il ne si plaignit pas donc je continuais. C'était un sentiment très primitif et j'aimais ça.

- Oh, Bella … bébé j'y suis presque.

Avec quelques poussée rapide je lâchais prise, c'était l'orgasme le plus intense qui m'ait était donné d'avoir. Je tombais comme une poupée de chiffons sur les oreillers .Je regardais le plafond essayant de rependre mon souffle.

-Tu vas bien, chérie ? Demande Sam

Je laissai sortir une grande respiration et me pelotonna contre sa poitrine chaleureuse. Il me berça dans ces bras, humant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

- Sam ?

- Oui, bébé ?

J'étais épuisée, mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

- C'était fantastique.

-Je sais.

Je savais que je rougissais sans même voir mon visage. Nous étions si proches. Je ne peux pas nous imaginer séparés maintenant. Pas même avec le retour des Cullen.

Enfin j'essaie de m'en persuader.

* * *

><p>Alors ?Bien ou pas Bien ?<p>

Laisser des reviews !

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou me revoila !

Je suis désolé pour cet longue attente, mais l'inspiration s'était envolé.

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Je me trouvais au milieu de la prairie, les fleurs étaient magnifiquement éclos alors que le soleil chatouillait mon visage .Mon regard se tourne vers une forme étincelante qui se dirige dans ma direction.

-Bella.

Cette voix musical, si familière je la reconnaitrai même aveugle.

-Edward.

Un sourire tordu dont lui seul a le secret étira ces lèvres .Il était à quelque centimètre de moi. Il leva sa main et la posa sur ma joue ,approcha son visage du mien pour que nos fronts soit collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime tellement Bella, ton absence à mes côtés n'a été que souffrance.

-Je sais je l'ai ressentis quand que es partis, je t'aime Edward ne me quitte plus le suppliai-je

- Plus jamais, ma Bella, je t'en fais la promesse.

Derrière moi le son d'un animal me fit sursauter.

-Toi le chiot tu n'as rien à faire ici. Dit Edward en prenant une position d'attaque.

-NON ! Ne lui fait pas de mal en m'interposant entre eux deux.

-Il est hors de question que cet animal s'approche de toi Bella.

- NON !ne lui fais pas de mal SAM ! SAM !...

-Bella ! Bella réveille-toi dit la voix de mon loup.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, et aperçois Sam me regardant avec d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va ma belle ? Tu t'es mise à hurler mon prénom, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Plutôt un cauchemar mais je ne veux l'inquiéter avec ça, ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

Il acquiesça sans me poser d'autre question et me pris dans ses bras, formant un cocoon protecteur autour de moi. Je parvenais à me calmer et à penser un peu plus clairement.

- Quel heure est t-il ?

-Un peu plus de 18h, tu t'étais épuisé cette journée était riche en émotion.

Je souris malgré moi sur les événements produit dans ce lit.

-C'est vrai mais tu es en grande partie responsable.

Il m'embrassa le front mais son humeur devenu plus maussade.

-La sangsue Cullen a appelé pendant ton sommeil, nous avons fixé un point de rencontre au niveau de nos deux frontière ce soir à minuit.

Mon cœur s'accéléra face à ces mot, dans moins de 5 heures ils seront tous sans exception ici, en chair et en os.

-Très bien, n'oublie pas que je viens avec toi et n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis.

-Je sais que sa serai peine perdus, tu es têtus comme une mule. Mais sérieusement Bella, je préférerai que tu restes ici pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

-Est ce que tu t'inquiètes de ma réaction face à leur retour ? Parce que cela ne change rien, la meute et toi vous êtes ma famille.

Il me caressa la joue, mais son regard était fuyant.

-Je le sais ma belle et te l'entendre dire me rende plus qu'heureux, je t'aime Bella plus que tout au monde, le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi dans la foret était le plus beau jour de ma vie parce que j'ai trouvé la raison de vivre en toi…..

-Je sens qui a un mais le coupais-je

-Non ma Bella je veux seulement te rappeler que tu as la possibilité de choisir ton avenir c'est tout.

-Je l'ai choisi mon avenir et c'est toi, je t'aime Sam, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi c'est impossible.

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier quelque peu ce moment, son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans parler avant de me rappeler d'un point important.

-Pourquoi ne m'avait tu pas parler des disparitions à Seattle ?

Son corps se raidis contre le mien, je levais la tête pour vor sa réaction mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Je ne voulais t'en parler avant d'être persuader qu'il s'agissait de la rouquine.

-Alors tu allais m'en parler ?

-Evidement mais j'attendais le moment propice, on se voyait a peine avec toute cet histoire.

Je souris et l'embrassa, soulager de sa réponse.

-Viens, lui dis je lui prenant la main nous allons prendre bon repas pour rattraper le temps perdus.

-Avec grand plaisir, je meure de faim.

* * *

><p>La prochaine heure nous la consacrons Sam et moi a confectionné un repas. Nous parlions de tout et de rien sans mentionner les sujets principaux comme le retour des Cullen ou même la chasse de Victoria.<p>

Nous étions seulement Sam et Bella un couple ordinaire sans une once de surnaturelle à l'horizon. Par moment j'avoue avoir pensé à l'absence de créatures mythiques dans ma vie. Mais quand je regard de mon loup et l'amour qu'il me donne je remercie chaque jour le destin qu'il me l'est mis sur mon chemin.

Nous étions installés sur le divan, moi assise sur les genoux de Sam alors que ces bras étaient enroulés autour de ma taille

-Nos moment a deux m'ont vraiment manqué tu sais dit Sam

Je me blottis d'avantage contre lui savourant son corps contre le mien.

Charlie ne rentrait pas cette nuit, son travail au poste l'accaparerait de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un colocataire plutôt qu'un père mais je ne vais m'en plaindre, Sam pouvais ce mouvoir sa guise sans avoir à se cacher dans ma chambre.

-Je sais, j'éprouve également la même chose, je voudrais rester comme ça dans tes bras pour toujours.

-Très tentant comme proposition mais j'ai peur que nos muscle ne tienne pas le coup dit-il en riant.

-Haha très drôle en le frappant doucement l'épaule.

Après quelques minutes Sam se redressa pour m'informer qu'il était l'heure.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis et rester ici, cela me rassurera.

Je secoue négativement la tête, il est hors de question qu'il y aille sans moi.

Sam partis dans les buissons se transformer. Me transportant sur son dos, il se mit à galoper à grande vitesse, mon visage cacher sous sa fourrure chaleureuse. Ma frayeur de prendre un arbre en pleine figure s'était volatilisé. Sentir la vitesse du vent contre ma peau était grisante, j'eu l'impression de voler. Mais trop tôt à mon gout nous étions s arrivé à destination il fit me descendre de son perchoir et alla derrière un tronc d'arbre pour retrouver sa forme humaine.

Les autres membres de la meute étaient déjà, naturellement ils étaient tous en loup hormis Sam qui en tant que chef de meute devait prendre la parole et je devine assuré ma sécurité face aux Cullen.

Il me prit la main et avança jusqu'à la limite de la frontière.

Ils étaient là, en face de moi. Ils n'ont aucunement changé, toujours aussi beaux.

Esmé cette mère aimante qui chérissait chacun de ces enfants.

Carlisle, le dieu grec avec un altruisme étonnant.

Emmett, cet ours en peluche, blagueur à longueur de journée.

Rosalie incroyablement belle mais toujours avec ce regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Jasper apaisant mais tout aussi effrayant.

Alice la sœur que toujours voulu avoir mais qui ma lâchement abandonné.

Et pour finir Edward l'homme qui pour moi a brisé mon cœur.

Je pris une profonde respiration, Sam me serra la main me montrant la constante présence. J'ai fut reconnaissante car je serai surement tombé dans le pommes avec toute ces émotions que je ressens.

Jasper devait l'avoir senti car il était légèrement mal à l'aise, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant et pris la parole.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté notre rencontre.

-Pas de problème dit mon loup ce qui m'importe c'est Bella et ce que vous savait au sujet des disparitions à Seattle.

-Pour nous aussi répond la voix bourrue d'Emmett

En entendant sa voix je me rends compte qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué, mon visage se tourna vers lui : il me souriait, il semblait heureux de me voir, un grognement ce fit entendre dans le clan des vampires, celui d'Edward plus précisément.

Son regard était fixé sur moi, puis sur ma main liée à celle de mon loup.

Sam se rendit compte de cela et mis son bras autour de ma taille, pour le faire enrager d'avantage.

Je sentis un peu mal à l'aise mais très vite une vague de calme surgit, je remerciais Jasper intérieurement.

Carlisle reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

-D'après les dire de ma fille Alice sur les disparitions à Seattle, nous supposons que Victoria prépare une armé de nouveau née.

Je me raidis dans les bras de Sam digérant tant bien que mal ce que Carlisle vient de révéler, une série de feulement de la part des loups derrière nous se fit entendre. Savait –il ce que cela signifiait ?

-De nouveau nées ?

-Oui répondit des vampires transformée il y a très peu de temps dit Jasper, ils sont instable car soif est leurs principale préoccupations .La bonne nouvel c'est que leurs nombre se réduit car leur envie de sang les rend agressif mais la mauvaise c'est que il continue dans cet voie n'y aura pas que Seattle qui il y aura des disparitions, d'autre ville subiront le même sort.

Mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas imaginé que cette sadique de Victoria irai aussi loin pour pouvoir m'éliminé. Tant de vie prise uniquement par ma faute .Je me déteste vraiment en cet instant.

-Et pour les détruire cela sera facile ?questionna Sam

J'eus un frisson je ne pouvais pas imaginer Sam combattre tous ces vampires.

-Oui et non. Leurs instabilité est leur point faible un seul moment d'inattention et on peut les démembrer mais leur force est spectaculaire car leur propre sang est dans leur système.

Un silence suivit, Sam était en pleines réflexion sur la tournure des évènements.

Je commençais à fatiguer mes yeux me piquaient, je m'accrochai solidement au bras de Sam enrouler autour de mon corps.

-Tu tombe de sommeil Bella nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Dit Sam

-Non ! Pas maintenant, je vais bien.

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambe mais a par sa j'étais au top de ma forme !

-Il à raison ma chérie dit ma voix maternelle d'Esmé, tu tombes de fatigue.

De quoi se mêle-t-elle ?

-Vous n'avez à me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Bella nous ne voulions pas te vexer dit Carlisle

Ma fatigue était oublie prenant place à la colère qui bouillonnait de plus en plus.

-Vexer ? Non je ne suis pas vexer Carlisle, je n'ai même pas les mots qui exprime tous ce que je ressens en ce moment.

-Bella dit la voix velouté de Sam fit écho dans ma tête, regarde-moi ma Bella, calme toi, en me caressant les joues.

Je reprends mes esprits par ce simple contact, je dois ne pas perdre mon sang froid devant eux.

-Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma Bella, tout va bien.

Non au contraire tous va mal, me retrouver a quelques mètre de lui était plus difficile que je ne l'aurai imaginée.

Je le regardait droit dans les yeux cet confrontation était absurde ,Sam avait raison je n'aurai jamais dû venir.

-Tu raison en m'adressant à Sam nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Je pris la main de mon loup et la serra fortement, ce simple geste eu le don de dissiper ma colère.

-Attend Bella dit la voix d'Alice, ces yeux étaient river sur Sam qui étaient sue le qui-vive, je souhaite te parler en priver.

-Non Alice j'en ai assez vue et entendus je rentre chez moi maintenant.

-Très bien si tu as de besoins de quoique ce soit ne seront pas loin.

J'acquiesce et attend Sam a quelque mètre reprendre sa forme de loup.

Un dernier regard en direction des Cullen et je partis sur le dos de Sam avec pleines d'interrogations et d'idées confuses.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensé que je n'ai même pas remarque que nous étions arrivé à la maison.

-Bella tu es sure que tout va bien ?

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

-Certaine, mais je voudrais rester seul un petit moment.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée avec la rouquine, le retour des Cullen je ne veux pas que tu me quittes des yeux.

-S'il te plait Sam l'implorais-je

Je fais mes yeux de cocker auxquels il ne peut pas résister.

-Très bien mais il arrive quoique ce soit tu m'appelle c'est clair ?

-Aucun problème, merci en l'embrassant, je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Une fois seul je prends la direction de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière moi.

Il était assis sur ma chaise berçante comme s'il n'était jamais parti .Tous mes moments passés avec lui dans cette chambre ont défilé dans ma tête comme un film passé en accélérer.

Aucun de nous n'a encore pris la parole, je croyais que serait plus facile une fois face à face mais au contraire c'est encore plus dure sue je ne l'aurai imaginé.

-Bella.

Je ferme les yeux, rejetant la pointe de douleur émis contre ma poitrine.

Quand je les rouvris les je n'avais pas remarqué qu'i s'était rapprocher, j'ai sursauté par la proximité de son corps près du mien.

-Ma Bella je suis tellement désolé

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa je ne t'appartiens plus.

Ces yeux topaze étaient pleins de regret.

-S'il te plait Bella écoute moi je ne voulais pas te quitter

Une nouvelle fois la colère pris place.

-Arrête, tu pensais exactement chaque mots que tu as dit ce jour-là, tu as réduite a néant tous ces mois que nous avons partagé ensemble en fumé.

-Je suis partis dans l'unique but de te protéger.

-Bien c'est réussi Laurent a failli me tuer et maintenant c'est Victoria.

-Je n'avais aucune idée des dangers que tu encourais en mon absence.

-Je peux le croire, mais Sam a été la durant tous ces mois il m'a protégé, m'a sauver a de nombreuse reprise et… et je l'aime.

Son expression était triste et douloureuse.

-J'ai lu dans ces penser j'ai ta rencontre avec lui, si je n'étais pas partis tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

-C'est vrai mais tu as fait le choix de me quitter alors que savait que ça me détruirait, Sam ma réparé, il m'a réappris à faire confiance, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans lui.

Sa main glacé se mis a arpenté ma joue.

-Mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes également tu ne peux pas mentir à ce sujet, je sens les battements ton cœur s'accélérer pas mon simple toucher.

Je fais un pas en arrière l'éloignant de moi.

-Ne fait pas cela, tu n'as aucun droit de venir chez moi comme une fleur, me dire que tu m'aime comme si tout est normal.

-Je t'ai attendus pendant près d'un siècle Bella crois ti vraiment que je pourrai abandonner si facilement ?

-Oui tu le feras comme il y a quelques mois. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou même demain mais tu le feras parce que j'appartiens à Sam corps et âme pour toujours.

-D'où l'odeur de chien mouiller qui empeste dans ton lit je n'aurais jamais crus si je l'avais pas vu dans la tête du clébard, mais sache que ça ne change rien je lutterais pour toi, j'ai l'éternité ne l'oublie pas.

Autant parler a un sourd, je perds mon temps

-Je veux que tu t'en aille maintenant

Il prit la direction de la fenêtre en me jetant un dernier regard.

-Tu as changé, tu es devenue plus forte.

-Je dois te remercier pour cela, tu y es en grande partie responsable.

-Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est indestructible, je t'aime Bella et c'est pour l'éternité.

La minute d'après il était partis, je me rendis compte que j'avais retenus ma respiration jusque-là.

Foutues vampires ! Pour qui se prenne-t-il de revenir dans ma vie comme si rien s'était passé.

Ma vie était peut-être pas normal ces dernier temps mais leur retour complique d'avantage les choses.

Mes pensées étaient tellement chaotique et désespérante que je n'avais pas remarqué une présence dans mon dos, me presser l'épaule me faisant hurler a plein poumon.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus. Personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre.<p>

Je démarre une nouvelle histoire basé sur les épisodes de Vampire Diaries, venez la lire et dite moi vos impressions.

A bientôt.

:)


	12. Chapitre 11

cc je suis de retour avec un nouveau ère qu'il vous plaira!

Ps :je suis désolée pour mes nombreuse fautes dans le chapitre pécédents ,vous je remercie de m'avoir laissez des review.

bonne lecture et profité!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Je continuais à hurler comme une furie, brisant mes propres tympans au passage. La voix de Charlie me ramena à la réalité et cessais immédiatement ma stupide crise de panique.

-Bella est ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai appelé a de nombreuses reprise mais tu ne m'as pas entendue et l'instant d'après tu hurle comme si tu étais pourchassée .Que fais-tu debout à cet heure tu as cours demain !

Les mensonges faisant partir intégrale de mon existence dès mon arrivé a Forks a début c'était gérable maintenant cela devient de plus en plus dur.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus convainquant

-Je vais bien papa, je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'étais dans mes pensées c'est tout.

Son regard était inquisiteur, il se semblait pas convaincu par mon explication.

-Bella je sais que mon travail m'accapare tous mon temps, ces disparitions sont de plus en plus nombreuses et je ne suis pas souvent à la maison mais tu peux cependant me parler si tu en as besoin, tu as des problèmes avec Sam ? Je croyais que tous ce passer au mieux entre vous.

Je soupire intérieurement, autant lui dire que les Cullen sont de retour, il le sera bien assez tôt, après tout c'est une petite ville.

-J'ai bien quelque chose à te dire, mais ne sois pas fâché s'il te plait.

Son visage pris soudain une couleur pourpre.

-Tu es enceinte ! Je vais le tuer…..

-Quoi ! Non, pas du tout je ne suis pas enceinte papa.

La couleur pourpre fut vite remplacée par un rouge d'embarras.

-Je suis désolé Bella j'ai supposé que c'était que tu voulais me dire, j'aime bien Sam c'est un gamin génial mais tu n'as pas finis le lycée et je ne suis trop jeune pour être grand père

Je lui fis un sourire qui ressemblait probablement à une grimace, autant lui dire les choses de façon directe.

-Voilà papa ce que je voulais t'annoncer c'est que la famille Cullen sont de retour dans la région et quand je dis la famille je dis _toute_ la famille incompris Edward. Ça va papa ?

Tous a l'heure je me souciais que son visage prenait une couleur pourpre mais maintenant il y avait une nuance de bleu, son regard était dans le mien et reflétait une colère que je n'ai jamais dans ces yeux, j'eus un instant peur pour sa santé.

-Je refuse qu'_il_ s'approche de toi Bella, il est hors de question qu'il t'adresse la parole.

C'était un peu tard pour sa mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

-T'inquiète pas papa …

Il me coupa.

-Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Bella tu es ma petite fille, je cherche seulement à te protéger, ce crétin t'a fait suffisamment de mal et il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer, est ce que Sam est au courant?

-Oui papa, il est courant.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse.

-Très bien j'espère qu'il s'assurera que ce Cullen ne s'avise pas de t'approcher.

-Papa, je croyais que tu étais contre toute forme de violence, de la part du chef de police t'es parole son blasphématoire.

- Ce n'est pas le chef qui parle mais un père très inquiet.

Je mis ma main sur son bras.

-Merci papa, mais je peux me débrouiller seule pour une fois.

Il soupira vaincu et échappa par la même occasion un bâillement.

-Va te coucher Bella et je vais en faire de autant, on prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des semaines.

Je souris ravi de sa proposition.

-D'accord, bonne nuit papa.

Il m'embrassa le front.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

Il referma ma porte, je me déshabillais et me blotti immédiatement sous ma couette attendant patiemment l'apparition de mon loup. Il ne tarda a arrrivé car je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille rapprochant mon dos contre son sa poitrine tonique, je soupirais d'aise ,sa bref absence m'avait manqué.

-J'ai mis au courant mon père sur le retour des Cullen.

Son bras se resserra légèrement autour de ma taille à la mention de leur nom.

-Je sais j'ai entendus la conversion malgré moi, désolé.

Je bougea légèrement de position mais ne me tourna pas vers lui, j'avais peur de sa réaction .

-Tu sais qu'il était là n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un bref silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Evidement ta chambre empeste cette maudite sangsue, mais je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir parlé, sa devait arriver à un moment ou un autre.

Cette fois je tourne pour voir son visage et je fus surprise de ne voir aucune trace de colère.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il parut surpris.

-Bien sûr que non ma belle, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Oui mais tu me diras rien car c'est entre lui et toi.

J'étais sur le point de réfuter sa réponse mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Laisse-moi finir Bella, j'ai vu la manière dont il t'a observé tous a l'heure et je connais se regard il est prêt à tous te pour récupérer.

J'éloignais le doigt de Sam de mes lèvres.

-Ce qu'il a dit n'a aucune importance Sam je suis à toi ...

Un bâillement m'échappa clôturant cette absurde discussion.

-Dors ma belle, il ne te reste quelque heure de sommeil.

Je me blottis contre lui embrassant par la même occasion sa poitrine chaleureuse.

-Ne me quitte pas chuchotais-je

-Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais t'es coté ma belle.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crane alors que je dérivais peu à peu dans un sommeil peuplé d'indécision et de peur.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie de mon réveil, me fit sursauter. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au lycée, mais les examens de fin d'année arrivaient dans quelques semaines et l'élève assidue que je suis devait bouger son popotin hors du lit.<p>

Mais comment m'extirper de celui-ci quand mon petit ami loup garou me tenait dans une étreinte de fer ?

-Sam ?

Aucune réponse

-Sam réveil toi !

Aucune réponse

Cette fois fis je secoue son bras pour le faire réagir.

-Samuel réveil toi immédiatement Charlie va bientôt débarquer !

La second suivante j'étais au-dessus de lui, mes jambes a part et d'autre de son corps, nous nous fixions intensément.

-Tu étais réveillé depuis tous ce temps n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se fit innocent.

-Moi ? Pas du tout, je viens de me réveiller.

Oui a d'autre.

-Menteur, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi sur ce terrain-là.

Son sourire était casanier. Il ne paie rein pour attendre !

-Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ma belle.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Tu crois ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

Mes mains se promenèrent sur sa poitrine caressant au passage ces tétons durs et fermes, il frissonna au contact de mes doigts sur la zone sensible. Je parsemai de baisers son cou et mordilla légèrement son oreille

-Bel…la.

Je souris intérieurement. Mes lèvres descendait sur sa poitrine, ces abdos était parfait j'embrassai chaque tablettes et pour finir trouva l'ouverture de son short. Je dégrafais rapidement celui-ci pour révéler sa virilité, il ne portait de sous-vêtements pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, il me scrutait de ces yeux étaient noirs de désir.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Samuel.

Je faisais avec ma main des mouvements de va et vient sur sa virilité fièrement dresser.

Il gémit en réponse, alors que j'accélérais la cadence.

-Bella !

-Chut mon père pourrait t'entendre, tu ne veux pas que le chef t'arrête pour t'avoir trouvé dans la chambre sa fille à faire des choses pas très catholique n'est-ce pas?

-Nnn…ooonnn..

-Bien alors silence et profite de ce moment.

Mes mouvement se fit plus audacieux, j'étais moi-même surprise de ma soudaine prise d'assurance mais comme on dit les bonnes choses une fin quand Charlie frappa a la porte.

-Bella ?

Je cesse de respirer et arrêta tous mouvement, je lançais un regard de panique a Sam qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Oui papa ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever, tu vas être en retard sinon.

-D'accord donne-moi 15 minutes le temps que je prends ma douche.

-Très bien.

Je regardais Sam pour savoir si la voie était libre (tout le monde n'était pas d'ôté d'une super ouïe), il hocha la tête .Je me détachais de lui à contrecœur et pris mon nécessaire de toilette pour me diriger dans la salle de bain mais ces doigt s'enroula autour de ma taille m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

Je me sentis soudain nerveuse.

-Je… je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du te séduire de cette manière dis-je d'une voix tremblante

Il me fit pivoter pour que je retrouve face à lui son visage à quelque centimètre du mien.

-Pourquoi ?demanda-t-il d'une voix suave

Je sentais mes joues rougir.

-Je humm…..je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé et tu dois être frustré de ce côté-là.

Sa main caressa délicatement mes cheveux ces yeux toujours planté dans les miens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, une douche froide fera l'affaire.

-Mais…

Je fus coupé par un baiser ardent. Mes mains remontaient dans sa chevelure soyeuse, cherchant à approfondir notre baiser. Son corps plaqua le mien rudement contre le mur. Notre baiser s'enflamma dans une danse sauvage de nos langues emmêlées. Il appuya son bassin contre ma féminité, et je sentis mes sous-vêtements tout à coup devenir humide.

Un grondement doux roula dans son torse.

Il relâcha mes lèvres en suçant lentement ma langue affamée par notre baiser.

J'haletait et tremblait, mon corps encore surpris par son assaut.

Il colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

-Au moins que tu veille y remédier plus tard, Isabella.

Un gémissement involontaire de plaisir m'échappa en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom entièrement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il déposa un baiser lourd sur mes lèvres tremblantes et me sourit tendrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre. La lumière du jour emplissait de plus en plus la chambre.

- Tu dois y aller Sam dis-je tristement.

-Oui.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, il me serra délicatement contre lui.

- Je ne serai pas loin ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hoche la tête, le cœur lourd.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sam.

Il me libéra et gagna la fenêtre.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

* * *

><p>Une fois douché, habillé et remis de mes émotions je pris mes clé de voiture sur mon bureau et tomba par inadvertance sur une photo Edward et moi enlacé amoureusement le jour de mon anniversaire.<p>

Pourquoi je tombe sur cette photo aujourd'hui, la dernière fos que je les ai vu elles étaient dans ma commode sous une pile de vêtements.

Je soupire agacé remis la photo dans la commode, descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse en évitant de justesse une chute dans celui-ci. Il fallait que je me calme, une jambe cassé ne résoudra pas mes soucis.

Je rejoignis mon père, assis un tasse de café à la main et un dossier du nom de Riley Biers il semblerait avoir disparu d'après ce que j'ai lu.

-Bonjour Char…papa.

-Bonjour chérie.

Je pris un bol de céréale mais mon appétit n'était pas vraiment là.

-C'est quoi ce dossier ?

Il le referma d'un geste vif.

-Une affaire que je traite depuis quelques mois, un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que toi a disparu à port Angeles, ses parents continus toujours a gardé espoir qu'on le retrouve.

Ce Riley est probablement mort a l'heure qu'il et c'est uniquement à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi il continuent à le rechercher après tant de mois sans nouvelle de lui?

Son regard se bloqua sur le mien, il du remarquer que ma voix étais sans émotion.

-Ce sont des parent Bella et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le retrouver si c'était toi je n'arrêterai pas je te chercherai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes, je pris une profonde inspiration essayant de les retenir.

Je me levais et jeta mes céréale non toucher dans la poubelle je fis une baiser sur la joue de Charlie et lui souffla a l'oreille un merci.

Il rougit de mon soudain élan d'affection.

-Derrien Bella, enfaite j'oublier de t'informer que ta mère m'a appelé hier, elle souhaite que tu lui téléphone.

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Non mais tu connais ta mère, je te conseil de l'appelé au plus vite elle sera capable de me harceler tant que tu ne le feras pas.

Je retins un soupir connaissant Renée elle veut dire ou me proposer une idée loufoque.

-Je le lui téléphonerai, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard, a ce soir papa !

-Attend Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais je te le répète encore une fois pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, au sujet de ce Cullen…

Je le coupais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, il ne sera pas au lycée.

-Très bien, bonne journée Bella.

-Toi aussi papa.

Je sortis de la maison, montais dans mon camion et allumais le contact. Je reculais dans l'allée et partis en direction du lycée.

J'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas là.

J'allais bientôt arriver au lycée. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais paraitre censé pendant ces sept prochaines heures.

Je dois cesser de penser à lui…C'est le seul moyen.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais tant bien que mal au parking du lycée, je garais mon camion a ma place habituelle. Je sortis de l'habitacle et aperçus Angela venir vers moi affolée et inquiète.<p>

-Salut Angela tu vas bien ?

-Bella est ce que ça va ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvu pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question ?

-Hum… oui pourquoi?

-Les Cullen, Edward, Alice et Jasper pour être précis ils sont ici, au lycée !

Je cesse de respirer, non, non, non, ça ne devait pas se passer de cette manière !

Comment suis-je censée gérer cela ?

* * *

><p>voila pour le chapitre 11 ,un peu court désolé mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le retour des Cullen sur en un seul chapitre,je prefère garder le suspence.<p>

Vous savez quoi faire pour avoir le chapitre suivant ! Review!


	13. Chapitre 12

Coucou je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je tenais a remercier Léa pour son entêtement qui a finit par payer !

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographes.

Et bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire .Comment osaient- ils ?

Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenue dans ma vie, ils sont par-dessus tout revenue dans mon lycée !

J'étais a 100% sure que s'était une idée d'Edward.

Foutous vampire !

J'aurai bien voulu sécher les cours et aller directement chez Sam .

Sam !

Mon attention se tourna vers la lisière de la foret qui se trouvait a proximité du parking .Il avait probablement entendus les paroles d'Angela .

Mon affirmation se confirma quand j'aperçus de manière subtil sa forme massive. Je me demandais a quoi il pensait en ce moment parce que nous avions pas pensés à ce petit imprévu.

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon avant bras coupant courts a mes pensées.

-Bella est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus convaincant.

-Oui je vais bien Angela, j'ai seulement était surprise.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil septique sans doute parce qu'elle ne croyait pas à mon mensonge.

-Tu était eu courant qu'ils revenaient ?

-Non ,Angela je suis aussi surprise que toi !

Techniquement c'était un demi-mensonge.

-Bon …que veux-tu faire ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvus .

-Je ne comprend pas .

-Est-ce que tu veux t'en aller ou bien venir en cour et faire face a leurs regards.

-Je…je crois que je vais aller en classe ,Charlie me tuerait si je sèche les cours a quelques semaines des examens.

Elle me sourit visiblement contente de ma réponse.

-Très bien ,je reste a tes côté Bella si tu a besoin de quoique ce soit je suis là.

Je la pris dans mes bras lui donnant une rapide étreinte.

-Merci beaucoup Angela, j'apprécie grandement.

Elle rit .

-Pas de soucis Bella, sinon a quoi serve les amis.

C'est une excellente question pensais-je

-Tu es prête ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage.

-Oui.

Nous partîmes Angela et moi pour notre premier cour de la journée mais juste avant d'entré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement je jetais un dernier coup d'œil où Sam était posté et sans doute à me regarder.

-Je t'aime soufflai-je

Pour réponse je reçu un feulement minime mais audible de mon loup.

* * *

><p>Angela et moi marchions dans le couloir. Des murmures très perceptibles circulaient dans mes pauvres oreilles.<p>

Plus particulièrement de la population féminine.

Il était clair que leurs retours ferait jasé .Mais le faites qu'il soit le seul célibataire de la fratrie comme il m'a lâchement quitté i mois devait remettre en chasse ces pimbêches.

Je ris intérieurement songeant a leurs pensées purement hormonal . J'espère qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, sa ne serais qu'une douce vengeance après tout !

Je suivit Angela jusqu'à la porte de la classe et remarque qu'il s'agissait de celle de biologie. !

Je stoppai net dans mon élan.

-Euh Angela tu es sûre que la biologie est notre premier cours ?

Faite qu'elle dise non pitié !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec regard de regret.

-Je suis désolé Bella ,mais sa ne veux pas dire qu'il soit là.

Ah pauvre Angie elle ne connaissait pas le pouvoir de persuasion des Cullen !

-Entrons ,tous les élèves sont déjà là ,nous sommes les dernière dit-elle

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la classe et je fus pas du tout surprise de le trouver assis a la même place que lors de notre première rencontre.

Toute les discutions fut arrêter des lors où je franchit le seuil .Ils devaient tous attendre une réaction étonné de ma part.

Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Angela me donna un sourire encourageant avant de s'assoir au coté d'Eric tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers ma paillasse a en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

-Bonjour a tous déclara Monsieur Molina nous allons étudier les cellules souches mais avant de commencer je voudrais dire a Mr Cullen bon retour a vous .

Je réprimais une grimace de dégout .

-Merci Monsieur c'est bon d'être chez soit.

-Oui c'est cela soufflais-je dans ma barbe

-Mlle Swan j'espère que vous accepterez que Mr Cullen soit de nouveau votre partenaire de labo .

Je donnais le sourire le plus faux que j'avais en réserve.

-Aucun problème .

Il sourit avant de reporter son attention a l'ensemble de la classe.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix marmonnais-je pour que seul Edward puisse entendre

Je sentais son regarde topaze sur moi .

-Et arrête de faire sa dis- je en me tournant vers lui .

-Je ne fais que te regarder Bella ce n'est pas un crime.

-Tu ne crois pas tu en a assez fait hier maintenant tu revient ici pour marquer ton territoire ?

-Ta sécurité est ce qui m'importe c'est l'une des première raison que je suis ici et la seconde tu la connais déjà.

-Arrête ne fais pas sa c'est toi qui a pris la décision de t'en aller , c'est toi qui m'a laisser dans cet foret et c'est toi qui a dit que je n'était pas assez bien pour toi .

Ma voix se fissura sans que je m'en aperçoive .Je sentis les larmes venir dans mes yeux .Il essaya de me prendre la main mais je m'éloignais de lui avant qu'il y arrive.

Je reportais mon attention sur M Molina je l'entendis soupirer, mais je n'en tenu pas compte, essayant de me concentrer sur le cours.

* * *

><p>Il était uniquement que 12h et Edward me suivait comme un petit chien de faïence en gardant ces distances avec moi. Ce que j'appréciais grandement .<p>

La matinée s'est passé pour ainsi dire normalement Edward n'avait pas retenté a m'adresser la parole mais ces regard en disait suffisamment .Je n'avais pas encore aperçus Alice et Jasper .

Je marchais au coté d'Angela en direction de la cafétéria quand je me rendit compte que j'avais oublié mon portable en salle d'Anglais.

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone je te rejoint dans une minute.

-Très bien je te garde une place.

Je fis demi tour en direction de la classe, j'eu de la chance que le prof n'eu pas fermer la porte .Mon téléphone était sur le sol ,je m'accroupis pour le ramasser et l'alluma 2 appels manquer de ma chère maman .

Je soupirais mais lui envoya néanmoins un texto lui disant que je m'appellerais en fin d'après midi .

J'étais tellement absorber dans mon petit monde que je sursauta lorsqu'une une main pressa légèrement mon épaule.

Je lâchais un léger cris avant de me retourner et de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

-T'es obstiné toi ,un trait de caractère qui n'a pas changer chez toi.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Bella ,seulement discuter.

-Pourtant je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit.

-Non pas du tout tu as parler et je t'ai écouter mais maintenant je veux te dire pourquoi comme j'ai agi comme je l'ai fais i mois mois.

J'eu bien envie partir immédiatement mais face a une vampire qui voyait le future je n'avais évidemment aucune chance.

Elle sourit joyeusement contente que j'acceptais de l'écouter.

-Je sais que je t'ai énormément fait du mal en m'en allant sans te dire au revoir mais sache cela a été très dure pour moi aussi ainsi qu' au reste de la famille. Il ne s'est pas passer un moment où je n'ai penser a toi Bella crois moi je n'ai jamais voulu partir sans te dire au revoir, mais Jasper s'en voulait et il avait besoin de moi …

-Arrête la coupais-je

Elle se tut immédiatement attendant la suite.

-Pour commencer je n'en veux aucunement à Jasper de ce stupide accident c'était de la faute de ma maladresse et uniquement de ma maladresse sa pouvait arriver a n'importe qui. Et pour ce qui est de vous tous c'est trop tôt ,vous êtes partis sans un mots et vous revenez comme si j'allais vous accueillir les bras ouvert. C'est une choses que tu ne peut pas me demander pour le moment, je suis désolée.

-Je comprend Bella, prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Son visage reflétait tristesse et déception je m'en voulu de lui infliger cela ,mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je décidais que c'était le moment de partir ,le pris la direction de la porte mais Alice me retint par le bras.

-Ton avenir disparait dans quelques minutes, fais attention Bella je ne veux pas te perdre

Je m'extirpais de son emprise.

-Il m'a sauver dans tous les sens du termes a un des moments des plus sombres de mon existence, je l'aime Alice.

Elle souri mais il n'atteint pas ces yeux.

-Je sais mais nous savons toute les deux que tu ne l'a pas oublié tu aimes également mon frère , Bella .

Cet conversion pris un tournant que je n'appréciais pas.

-Au revoir Alice.

Cet fois elle ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir. Cet discusion m'avait coupé l'appétit. J'envoyais un texto a Angela lui disant que je voulais être un peu seule le temps du déjeuner avant de sortir du lycée et de diriger dans la lisière des bois.

Je marchais pas moins de 5 minute avant d'y arriver.

J'allais l'appeler mais sans que je puisse réagir mon dos étais appuyer contre un arbre alors que son corps chaleureux était contre le mien.

-Tu m'a manqué ma belle.

-Toi aussi.

Je m'éloignai de son emprise pour que puisse voir son visage.

-Tu as vus qu'ils sont revenu au lycée ?

Son expression changea intensément ,son emprise autour de ma taille devint plus était de toute évidence en colère mais il se contenait .

-Oui ,et je n'aime pas sa du tout sa ne faisait pas partis de notre accord j'en discuterai avec ce Carlisle.

-S'il te plait ne te met pas colère.

Ces yeux noir prirent une teinte jaune que je n'avait jamais vu auparavent. Par reflexe, je fit un pas en arrière qui ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Bella je suis furieux je me suis tut quand ils sont revenu en ville et maintenant ils se permettent de revenir dans ton lycée comme si de rien n'était .Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter tous cela nous aurions pas du accepter cet accord.

J'étais complètement abasourdis par son comportement ,sa ne lui ressemblait pas et ces yeux !

Ce n'était pas mon Sam qui parlait.

-Sam je crois que je vais retourner au lycée maintenant.

Il avant un pas alors que je reculais .Je me retrouvais piéger par son regard jaunâtre.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi Bella ?

-Non .

Mais je n'était pas très rassurer .

-Est-ce que tu me ment là maintenant ?

-Sam tu es sure que tu va bien ?Ce comportement ne te ressemble pas du tout .

Ces mains se placèrent sur mes avant bras ,je sentis une légèrement pression sur elles ,ca ne faisait pas mal mais ce n'était pas très agréable .

-Je vais parfaitement bien Isabella

Je me tendit immédiatement quand je l'entendit prononcer mon prénom . Sa voix belle et chaleureuse de ce matin était remplacé par une voix était dur et possessive . Ces yeux était toujours aussi jaune et ces mains faisaient de plus en plus pression sur mes bras, je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur j'aurais probablement des hématomes avec la marque de ces doigts .

-Sam tu me fais mal ,s'il te plait lâche moi.

-Pourquoi je te lâcherai tu es a moi Isabella et a moi seul .

J'eu même pas le temps de protester que ces lèvres attaquèrent les mienne de manière urgente et rugueuses.

Je voulais m'extirper de son emprise mais s'était comme essayer déplacer un rocher de 10 tonnes .

Il laissa mes lèvres avant de s'attaquer a mon cou .

-SAM ,SAM arrête tu me fais mal !

Mais s'était comme parler un sourd, sentis ces dents érafler l'arrière de mon cou ,je fus tellement surprise que je sortis un cris de douleur .

Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourd et mes cris de plus inaudibles .

La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et le visage plein d'inquiétude d'Edward au dessus du mien ainsi qu' un cris perçant et douloureux d'un loup faisant échos dans mes oreilles ainsi que dans ma poitrine .

* * *

><p><em>Un sentiment de plénitude envahis tous mon être .<em>

_Je me sentais en paix._

_J'entendis au loin un rire enfantin venant dans ma direction ._

_Je vis un magnifique petit garçon courir vers moi le sourire au lèvre ._

_Cet enfant était magnifique la peau légèrement coloré avec des cheveux noir très familier ._

_-Maman, Maman !_

_Je m'aperçus que l'enfant était debout devant moi me regardant en fronçant les sourcils .Intrigué, je m'accroupis devant afin de me mettre a la même hauteur que lui ._

_-Tu cherches ta maman mon poussin ?_

_Il lâcha un petit éclat de rire avant de jouer avec les boucle de mes cheveux._

_-T'es trop drôle ,c'est toi ma maman !_

_Quoi ! Impossible je suis pas une mère et je n'avais pas d'enfant au dernière nouvelle !_

_-D'accord dis-je en jouant le jeu ,comme je suis ta maman tu peux me dire ton prénom ?_

_-C'est Caleb et j'ai 4 ans ,maman et me fais peur tu veux que j'aille chercher grand père ?_

_Grand père ?Charlie était ici ?_

_-Non pas maintenant ,tu peut me dire où se trouve ton papa ?_

_Sa mine joyeuse de tous a l'heure fus remplacer par une profonde tristesse .Ces yeux étaient pleins de larmes ,il luttait visiblement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ._

_Sans y réfléchir je le pris dans mes bras le berçant tous en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille ._

_Je n'avais jamais été a l'aise avec les enfants mais pour raison inconnu il me semblait parfaitement naturel d'être avec lui et le consoler._

_Après quelques minutes il se calma et se détacha de mes bras avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main ._

_Cet enfant était vraiment courageux pour son jeune âge._

_-Papa on se sait pas où il est mais tu m'a promis que tu allais le ramener a la maison._

_-Caleb je…._

_Que pouvais-je dire a cet enfant .Désolé petit je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai aucune idée de qui est ton père et de comment vais-je le retrouver ?_

_Non !_

_Je n'avais aucun droit de lui enlever tous ces espoirs ._

_-Je...je te promet que je vais le retrouver ._

_Un sourire se dessina ces traits enfantin ,ces yeux marron chocolat s'illuminère comme un soleil en pleine été ._

_Attendais une seconde ai-je dit marron chocolat ?_

_J'allais lui poser une dernière question quand j'aperçu qu'il avait disparus de mon champs de vision ._

_Je regardais autour de moi mais il n'y avait rien ni personne._

_-CALEB !CALEB ! crais-je_

_Personne ne répondit ,j'étais seul dans le néant mis a part un bip désagréable résonnant dans ma tête ._

* * *

><p>Alors sa vous a plus ?<p>

vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire pour avoir la suite!


End file.
